Breathe A Sigh
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Life in Charming for the daughter of one of the SONS is hard, but when Lynn Telford catches the eye of Juan Carlos everything changes. This is a A/U story , there will be parts of the show, but doesn't follow the show. No Fiona or Kerrianne for Chibs. There may be crossovers from 'Hard to Love'. I don't own anything but my O/C's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….It Gets Better

**Hello there! Well I'm writing a new story that will sort of crossover with Hard to Love. This one is a Juice centered one. Now remember these are A/U, so keep that in mind when you read them. Also remember that I don't own anything but my love of SOA and my O/C.**

**Now my O/C is Lynn Marie Telford the daughter of Chibs. Now in this A/U story, there is no Fiona or Kerrianne. Chibs met Lynn's mom, Katherine, who was a nurse at St. Thomas when he transferred over from SAMBEL to SAMCRO. Now Lynn is eighteen and just finishing up her senior year when the club gets a new prospect. If you wonder what Lynn looks like in my mind, check out the cover pic for the story. And so our story starts. **

**-Breathe A Sigh-**

Lynn Telford had stopped listening to the two women in the front seat. She hated these Saturday afternoon shopping trips, but her mother insisted that she tag along, claiming that she needed the human interaction. It had been a hellish morning; Gemma had picked them up at nine and drug them to every store in the Lodi area to find the perfect bedding set for Wendy and Jax's new house. Lynn had sat at lunch while her mother and Gemma grilled her on her non-existing love life, which college she wanted to attend next year, and bitched at her for wearing too much black. The only thing that Lynn wanted to do was slowly slip into a coma and pretend like the day never happened.

Katherine Telford turned around and slapped at her daughter's knee, "Did you hear what I said?"

Lynn's head snapped up, "No, sorry."

Katherine sighed, "I said the new prospects are pretty cute this time."

Lynn rolled her eyes, "I'm sure they are mom. But we both know that Da will never let me near them and honestly you two it's ok to be single. I'm only eighteen, you two act like I'm an old maid."

Gemma Teller-Morrow chuckled, "Jesus baby, there's nothing wrong with a little fun. There's no harm in looking. Kat did you see the little Puerto Rican one? Has lightning bolt tattoos on his damn head and I thought Happy was bad, Jesus."

Katherine laughed, "Yeah, and that hair, my God. I told Filip he needed to change that shit before he patched in."

Lynn sighed, adjusting the bags of burgers on her lap that the women had picked up from the Charming diner. As they pulled into the Teller Morrow lot, she saw the her dad and Tig standing outside the open garage bay doors. As the car came to a stop an olived skinned man with a Mohawk came walking outside and Tig tripped him making him land hard on his knees. Her father and Tig burst into a fit of laughter as the man stood up.

As Lynn got out of the car she shook her head at her father and Tig, the two men just laughing harder. She hated how the other guys treated the prospects. Being a prospect was really MC code for being someone's bitch and slave until the other guys cut you a break and gave you the top rocker.

Lynn sighed as her father walked toward her, his arms open, "Hello, darlin'. How'd shopping go with your Mum?"

Lynn hugged her father, "You know, bitch, shop, bitch some more. The normal. Should I even ask what you are up to today?"

Chibs just smiled, "Just bustin' the prospects' balls a wee bit. Why don't you take the food inside and I'll say hello to your mum."

Lynn rolled her eyes as her father wrapped his arms around her mother and gave her what Lynn would only compare it to a seventies porn kiss. Lynn shivered walking toward the clubhouse. When she got inside she saw the prospect sitting at a computer that was tucked away in the corner on a table. He looked up at her when she came in and shot her a goofy smile. Lynn smiled back and started unloading the burgers and fries on the bar.

A few minutes later the other guys came in. Tig sat down at the bar and snickered at her, "Did you buy some loose panties today doll? You know cuz yours always seem to be stuck up that uptight ass."

Lynn's eyes snapped up to his, "Fuck off Trager."

Tig roared with laughter as her father joined them, "Oh come on Tiggie. Don't pick on her too badly or she'll spit on our food." Chibs looked behind him at the prospect, "Juicy-boy, get your arse over here and get some lunch."

Lynn watched as the man came walking over. She smirked to herself, he was pretty cute, not like pretty boy cute like Jax, or a hard body like Happy, but he was cute with his goofy smile and his crazy hair cut. Lynn watched as all the guys grabbed their lunches and began moving back outside. Once the prospect had his lunch he started toward the door to join the others, Tig smirked as he knocked the kids lunch out of his hands. Fries and burger went everywhere, "That's what you get grunt thinking you can eat with the big boys." The other guys laughed and they disappeared out the door.

Lynn sighed, grabbing the dust pan. She knelt down next to the prospect; she started helping him clean up the mess, "It does get better, I promise."

Juice looked at the girl, he had seen her around a few times and from what he had overheard, he guessed she was Chibs' oldest kid. He shrugged at her, grinning, "It's alright, their just making sure I'm fit to wear the reaper."

Lynn frowned, "That doesn't make it right. I'm Lynn by the way." She held out her hand, and smiled as he wiped his hand on his work shirt.

Juice grinned at her, shaking her hand, "I'm Juice. Your Chibs' daughter, right?"

Lynn scooped up the last of the now dirty fries throwing them into the trash can. "The one and only."

Juice nodded, "You're not usually around."

Lynn nodded, "No on party nights I usually watch my two little brothers."

Juice leaned against the bar smiling, "Well I guess I better grab a peanut butter and jelly from the kitchen. Christ I think I'd give my right nut for a couple ho-hos though."

Lynn laughed, "Well good luck with your ho-ho search. I'll see you around."

Juice watched her leave; she was different than the other women that hung around the clubhouse. She wasn't slutty like a croweater, which he figured her father won't allow, but she wasn't a hard ass like the old ladies either, she was sweet. Not to mention the fact that she had some of the perkiest tits he had seen in a while, enough for two handfuls. He sighed, he was taking enough shit from Tig and Chibs this week, the last thing he wanted to do was get caught staring at Chibs under age daughter. He headed toward the kitchen to find something to eat.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Lynn was just pulling herself back into her bedroom window when she heard the sound of Harleys coming down the street. "Shit." She whispered to herself as she pulled herself the rest of the way into her room, if she got caught again her dad would beat her ass. It didn't matter if she was eighteen or not, she still lived in his house for another four months.

Lynn went into her bathroom and climbed into the shower washing the road off her body. The only one that knew what Lynn did up at the cabin was Piney. The old man knew that Lynn had a hard time adjusting to life in Charming. Her mother and her had lived in Tucson, Arizona for years, hiding out from the IRA. Her father had finally moved them to Charming four years ago when things seemed to calm down between the SONS and the Irish. Not long after they got to Charming her mother got pregnant with twin boys, John Patrick and Joshua. Though Lynn loved her brothers, it was an adjustment going from it being just her and her mother, to the twins and having her father around all the time.

It wasn't that Lynn hated Charming, she just hated Charming High. The kids were cruel, calling her a biker whore or a freak. Lynn loved learning; she just hated school and the fuckers she went there with. The first year had been hell on her, combined with the fact that her father and her just couldn't seem to make their relationship work, her mother tried to help buffer between the two of them, but it was rough.

The first time she took off from the house she was fifteen. She climbed out of the window at home with every intention of never coming back. She was walking down the street when Piney Winston pulled up in the club van. He took her home, promising to not tell anyone he found her if she swore to never take off again. She had agreed and the next day the old man showed up at her house with a dirt bike, telling her mother that it was just something to let her blow off steam on. Piney had spent hours teaching her how to ride and now whenever things got too much for her, she would drive her car up to the cabin and get the old dirt bike out, tearing up dirt and gravel on the paths that surrounded the cabin.

Now towel drying her hair, she stopped at her door listening to her parents in the hallway. She could tell by the tone of their voices it had been a rough night for her father.

Chibs sighed, running a hand over his face, "The kid did good tonight. But I think he's first kill is going to rattle him a bit."

Katherine slid up behind her husband hugging him, "He'll be alright. I like him; he seems like a good kid."

Chibs nodded, "Aye, he jumped right in front of Jax tonight and saved his fucking life. The kid never hesitated; he fired at that Mayan prick. But I watched him on our way back, he was off."

Katherine sighed, "He'll be fine, taking a life is never easy. You know that."

Chibs sighed, pulling his shirt over his head, "Aye, how's the boys tonight?"

Katherine smiled easing herself onto their bed, "They are great. Finally got them to bed around nine, little goofballs were running around here all night bugging the shit out Lynn. She finally gave up and went to her room about eight. But I think she was up at the cabin."

Chibs sat down on the bed, "I fucking hate it when she goes up there. Piney said she needs it, but I hate that she doesn't just say she's going."

Katherine pulled her husband onto the bed, "Knock it off. You know you're just looking for a fight and I don't think I can take the two of you going at it again. Now kiss your wife."

Back in her room Lynn eased herself into her bed smirking, so they knew where she was, oh well. As she settled into bed she thought about poor Juice, and a smile filled her face, she was going to do something nice for the poor guy and she knew just what to do.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Juice was glad for one thing, the guys weren't riding him so hard today. After what happened the night before it seemed he had proven himself, at least to some degree. It was lunch time and all the guys were sitting outside at the picnic table. He wiped his hands off and headed into the clubhouse, Clay had asked him to look into some of Darby's financials so he figured grabbing a sandwich and sitting down at his computer would be the best thing to do.

When he walked towards the kitchen he saw Lynn sitting at one of the tables, books and her computer spread out in front of her, he smiled when he saw she had glasses on, she really was cute. She looked up and smiled at him, "Hey Juice."

Juice smiled and gave her a little wave, "Hey, what're you doing here today?"

Lynn frowned, "I needed somewhere quiet, I'm working on a paper for an EMT class I'm taking on the weekends at Lodi Community College and the boys were screaming their heads off this morning. I knew I won't get anything done at home, so I came here."

Juice laughed, "So you're in college?"

Lynn shook her head, "Sort of, in California you can take the EMT certification class as long as you're eighteen and working toward your high school graduation."

Juice had disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with a sandwich in his hands, he sat down across from Lynn, "So you want to be a paramedic?"

Lynn shrugged her shoulders, "I'm good with blood and I've learned some stuff being a club kid. So, how's your day going?"

Juice took a big bite from his sandwich and shrugged, "The life of a prospect, you know same old shit different day."

Lynn smiled; he had a large dab of mustard on the side of his face. She leaned over the table and wiped it off with her finger, she saw the terror on his face as she did so she showed him her finger, "You don't need Tig giving you any more shit than normal, he's likely to take away your eating rights."

Juice laughed and without thinking he grabbed her finger and sucked the mustard off it. Lynn's breath caught in her throat, electricity coursing thru her body. Juice stared at her for a few seconds; his thumb was lazily tracing a pattern on the back of her wrist. When the clubhouse door opened the two of them jumped apart, Chibs walked over to the table, noticing the two guilty looking people, he frowned, "Lynn, you're mother called she needs help at the house, get your arse home."

Lynn stood up and started gathering her things, Chibs noticed how red she looked, he glanced over at Juice who was eating his sandwich like it was the last meal he would ever have. Chibs punched his shoulder, "Don't you have shite to be looking up on the computer for Clay?"

Juice stood up pushing the last of his sandwich into his mouth, "Yeah, yeah sure, was just getting to that."

Chibs frowned as he watched the kid nervously walk toward his computer. He glared at his daughter, "Straight home, no detours."

Lynn just shook her head; her lips set in a hard thin line, "Yes sir." She was pissed, she lived most of her life without her father and whenever he acted like a self righteous asshole, it drove her insane. As she was putting her bag on her shoulder, her father stopped her and hugged her.

Chibs knew she was pissed, but he didn't care, he had worked hard to make sure none of his brothers pushed up on her and he wasn't gonna stop now, "See you later sweetheart." Lynn just nodded her head and left, Chibs followed close behind her.

Juice was mentally kicking himself as he walked toward his computer, what the hell had he been thinking? Sucking mustard off her finger! She was Chibs' daughter and Chibs half hated him already. He sunk down into the chair behind his computer a white box stared at him. He picked it up and grinned like an idiot, it was a box of ho-hos. Lynn had written a little note on a post it note, it said, _It does get better, but at least you have ho-hos now- L._ Juice smiled ripping open the box and popping one into his mouth. He slipped the note into his pocket, he'd have to find a way to thank her, but now he needed to work on getting the information on Darby that Clay had asked for.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

While Lynn was putting her bag into her car, her mother pulled up and got out of her car, "Hey baby girl, how's it going?"

Lynn scanned the back seat there were no boys, "Da said I needed to get home to help you with the hellions, where are they?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow, "They're at Neeta's today. I didn't call your dad. What the hell is wrong with him?"

Lynn sighed, glancing back at her father who was sitting with Tig and Jax eating lunch, "It's because of Juice."

Katherine smirked, "What about Juice?"

Lynn sighed, "I was talking to him alone in the clubhouse."

Katherine stared at her daughter, in all eighteen of her years, she had never taken an interest in a boy and the few that had taken an interest in her Chibs had chased away. "So the prospect he's pretty cute."

Katherine watched her daughter as one corner of her mouth twitched up just a little, Lynn quickly steeled her face, "He's ok, listen mom if the boys are at Neeta's then I'll head home. See you tonight."

Katherine hugged her daughter, "See you at home sweetie." As Katherine watched her daughter pull out of the Teller-Morrow lot she felt her husband came up behind her. Katherine turned to him and put her hand on his cheek, "I need you to do something for me and you're not going to like it."

Chibs frowned, "I don't have any money Kat."

Katherine laughed turning and putting her hands on her husband's chest and smiling at him, "Tonight when we're at the party, I want you to send Juice over to the house to keep an eye on the kids."

Chibs felt his fists ball at his side, "Not going to happen. If you think something's wrong, we'll stay the fuck home."

Katherine smirked pulling herself flush against him, "If you want me to do that thing you like you'll let him go to the house."

Chibs shook his head, "I not pimpin' our fuckin' daughter out. Don't think I don't know what you're doing here Kat."

Katherine placed small kisses on the corner of his lips, "She needs someone Fillip, and I think Juice could be that someone. She's lonely, she hardly has any friends here, hell I think Piney might be her best friend. When Tara left it killed her, Tara at least understood the club, but now she's lost, and I think she likes him."

Chibs sighed, "Aye, I know but we can't encourage her to go ….. well you know…. Fuck around and with one of my brothers. Jesus Christ, I don't want to have to kill him!"

Katherine smiled at him, "Well just see what happens, don't be so quick to think she'll just open her legs for him. Let her have this, YOU owe her that. And if she's happy then I'll rock your world EXTRA hard." Katherine pushed her point in further by grabbing the front of his jeans.

Chibs nodded his head, his eyes never leaving his wife's, he growled as he kissed her, "If she gets knocked up I'll kill you first before I kill him."

Katherine smiled against his lips, "Fair enough."

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Juice stood behind the bar handing out drinks to patched members, the Friday night party was just starting to heat up. He was listening to Happy and Quinn talk about a drug dealer they had 'questioned' in Oakland when Chibs came up behind him and cleared his throat. Juice turned around, "Hey Chibs, can I get you something?"

Chibs frowned glancing back at his wife, "No, I need to ask you favor. Can you go back to my house and keep an eye on my kids. With the Irish calling today, I don't want them home alone and the missus loves these fuckin' parties."

Juice nodded, "Sure no problem. I'll leave now."

As Juice started to walk away Chibs grabbed his arm, Chibs' face was menacing, "Just remember to keep your hands to yourself."

Juice swallowed hard and nodded, giving Chibs a nervous laugh, "Sure, no problem."

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Lynn sighed as she eased down onto the couch. Friday night party night meant she spent the evening chasing around her little brothers, followed by horror movies till she couldn't keep her eyes open. She was standing in front of the fridge looking for a snack when she heard a knock at the door. She grabbed her mom's gun from the counter and went to the door. When she looked through the peep hole she saw Juice standing there running a nervous hand over his Mohawk.

Lynn looked at herself in the mirror and frowned, her hair was still wet from her shower, she had her glasses on, and she was wearing one of her dad's SAMCRO shirts and sleep shorts. "Shit." She ran a hand through her hair and opened the door. She smiled at Juice, "Hey."

Juice wasn't sure if he could breathe when she opened the door. She looked beautiful standing there, her dark brown hair was still damp and loose curls fell around her shoulders. Her hazel eyes were shining behind her glasses, and her muscular legs were sticking out from under a SAMCRO shirt. He gulped wondering if she was wearing anything underneath there. "Hey, your dad asked me to come by and hang. Said with the Irish calling today he felt nervous about you and the boys being alone."

Lynn tried to keep her disappointment down; she had hoped he stopped by for her. But she smiled and gestured for him to come in, "I was just looking for a snack, can I get you anything?"

Juice followed her as she went into the kitchen, "Sure, I'm starving."

When Lynn turned around she felt her heart swell at the goofy child-like smile he had on his face. Lynn walked over and opened the fridge, she leaned over and dug around pulling out a container of fried chicken her mom had made earlier in the week. When she turned around she saw Juice was staring at her ass. He blushed as she held up the chicken, "This alright? Then we can wash it down with some double fudge ice cream. Can I get you a beer or something?"

Juice nodded, "Yeah that'd be great. Want some help with anything?"

Lynn shook her head, handing him the beer as he sat at the breakfast bar. "No, you wait on those assholes all week; you deserve at least one meal you don't have to work for. So my mom said you're from New York."

Juice took a sip of his beer, "Yeah, Queens. When my mom passed away when I was sixteen I moved here to live with my grandmother, she lives in Stockdon."

Lynn nodded, "I miss my grandmother, she lives in Tucson. So when did you become a SON? I hadn't seen you around much."

Juice smirked, "Well you don't come around much. I've seen you; I've been working in the garage for over a year. When Jax found out I could hack the shit out of a computer he started asking me for stuff for the club. I just kind of fell into it. Hey why don't you come around much?"

Lynn sighed, "Well me and my da don't see eye to eye on much. It really sucks, so I stay away. And honestly, between school and helping mom with the boys, I don't get around that much."

Juice nodded, "Piney told me the other day you're one hell of a dirt bike rider."

Lynn blushed, "Yeah, it's a passion. I ride up by the cabin, helps me blow off some steam. You should come up sometime, you'd love it. It's not like your Harley. You jump a hill and you never know what's waiting for you at the bottom. It's fun. Come on we can pop in a movie."

Juice smiled following her with his plate, "What do you have in mind?"

Lynn laughed sarcastically, "Very funny. I was going to watch the Devil's Rejects."

Juice sat his plate down and grabbed the DVD case from her, "Holy shit, I love this fucking movie."

An hour later, their plates were empty, Lynn was lying across the couch, Juice had put her feet in his lap and he was absent mindedly rubbing his hand up and down her ankle. Lynn was trying to focus on the movie, but every time his hand moved, she felt herself take a deep breath. Lynn knew she needed to get up and move, or she was going to make a fool out of herself. She sat up and started to stack up the plates, "Can I get you another beer?"

Juice sat up to try and help with the plates and ended up knocking his head into hers. They both sat there laughing, rubbing their foreheads, Juice put his hand on her forehead laughing, "Sorry, my head's hard."

Juice rubbed her forehead, her hands rested on his knee, he could tell her breathing was getting heavy from the contact, Juice was trying to not focus on her plump lips, but he couldn't help himself. He dropped his hand and moved in closer, his lips brushed hers. Juice felt Lynn shiver as he put his hands on her neck pulling her more into him. He heard her gasp as his tongue made its way into her mouth. He groaned as he felt them both moving back into the couch. Lynn's hands resting on his hard chest as Juice increased his pace on her mouth. He could feel himself getting harder as he pressed her into his chest, her firm ample breast pushing into him.

Lynn didn't know what to do, she knew if her father walked into the house, they were both dead, but Juice was so gentle with her. She had no idea that kissing a man could make you feel this way. She'd kissed boys before, but it wasn't like this. He knew what to do with his mouth and his rough mechanic hands moving across her skin was heavenly. She felt his hand edging the hem of her shirt up and then she heard a small voice from the hallway.

Lynn and Juice both snapped up their heads and standing there was Joshua in his teenage mutant ninja PJs. The little boy wiped at the tears in his eyes, "Sissy, I had an accident."

Juice and Lynn both bolted from the couch, Juice standing next to the couch as Lynn knelt down in front of her brother, "What happened big guy?"

The little boy sniffled, "You told me not to drink so much before bed. Please don't tell Johnny, he'll be mean to me."

Lynn smiled grabbing her brother's hand; she turned to Juice, "I'll be right back."

Juice smiled, "Ok, I'll be here." Lynn blushed and smiled at him again.

While she was cleaning up her brother, Juice cleaned up their dishes and found another movie to put in. He was sitting on the couch staring at Michael Myers stabbing some babysitter when Lynn reappeared, she leaned against the door jam, "You cleaned up?"

Juice nodded, "Yeah, figured you had your hands full. Little guy alright?"

Lynn smiled, "Yeah, he has accidents every once and awhile. But he's good. So when do you have to leave?"

Juice shrugged, "I'm to wait here till your parents get back. I put in Halloween."

Lynn walked over and sat at the other side of the couch, her mind going a million miles a minute, what did she do now? They had made out; did he want to forget it? Had it been a mistake for him? She felt Juice kick at her feet gently, "Why you sitting over there? I don't bite." He flashed her that goofy smile and she smiled back at him.

Lynn moved toward him, her head going to his shoulder, she smiled as his arm wrapped around her shoulders, his thumb running up and down her arm. Lynn sighed, her hand resting on his hard chest, she felt her eyes getting heavy, but she wasn't going to move.

Chibs and Katherine came in a few hours later, when Katherine stopped at the living room door she smiled. Somehow Juice had worked himself behind Lynn, his head was buried in her hair and they were both laying on the couch sound asleep, his hand was resting on her bare stomach where her shirt had ridden up. Chibs came up behind her and she heard his breath suck in. Katherine turned and put her hand on his chest, her voice a whisper, "They both have their clothes on, nothing happened. Now go to the bedroom, I'll be right there." Chibs started to protest, he wanted to keep the little shit out of his house and beat his ass bloody, but the look on his wife's face told him that would buy him at least a week on the couch.

Once Chibs was walking sulking towards the bedroom, Katherine walked over and covered the two sleeping forms on the couch with a blanket. She turned off the television and went to bed smiling; maybe her daughter would be happy for a change.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Juice awoke with a start, he found himself staring into the eyes of Johnny. The little boy stared at him for a minute, "Why are you here?"

Juice propped himself up on his elbow, "Your dad asked me to stay here and keep an eye on you guys."

The little boy crinkled his brow, "Why was my sister sleeping with you?"

Juice blew out breath and ran a hand over his face; he was going to answer the little boy, when Lynn appeared at the door with two cups of coffee, "John Patrick! Leave him be, go find mum. Go on!"

The little boy shot Juice a glare that made him look just like Chibs. Lynn walked over to him and handed him a cup of coffee, Juice took it and smiled at her, "Thanks babe."

Lynn blushed a little, "You're so welcome."

Juice looked her up and down as he drank his coffee; she was dressed in her riding boots, black jeans, and a wonder woman tee shirt, "So what do you have planned today?"

Lynn smiled at him, "Going to the cabin for the day. Sundays are my kid free day, I love those little guys but they drive me crazy. What are you planning on doing today, now that your babysitting gig is over?"

Juice smirked at her, "Never kissed a baby like I kissed you."

Lynn stared at the floor, her face a bright Christmas red, "I guess you haven't. It was a great kiss."

Juice leaned closer to her, "Really?"

Chibs cleared his throat in the doorway and the two jumped apart looking a little more than guilty. Chibs pointed his finger at Juice, "You OUTSIDE NOW."

Lynn stood up, "Da, this isn't what you think. You can't…." Juice shook his head at her and grabbed her arm reassuringly as he followed Chibs outside. Katherine shot him a weak smile as she went into the living room.

Lynn looked at her mom, "Nothing happened! What the hell is wrong with da?"

Katherine sighed, "He just wants to set some ground rules with him. If Juice wants to see you, then he'll be fine, if not at least you know. And I'm sorry nothing happened." Katherine smiled wickedly at her daughter as Lynn blushed again and rolled her eyes.

Juice walked up behind Chibs who was smoking like a chimney, Juice stuffed his hands in his pockets, "What do you want to talk about?"

Chibs groaned as he stepped on his cigarette, "Like you have to ask, what are you doing with my daughter?"

Juice swallowed hard as Chibs turned around to glare at him, "She's nice. I like being around her."

Chibs snorted, "You realize that you're six years older than her right? She ain't some slut, and I'll kill the man that treats her like that."

Juice felt instantly pissed, "I'm not going to treat her like that. I don't know what you think is going on here, but I know that Lynn isn't some pass around at the clubhouse."

Chibs stared at the young man, determination burning in his eyes, Chibs nodded, "If you hurt her, I'll gut you, brother or not. We clear?"

Juice nodded, "Yes sir, we are."

Chibs nodded walking toward the house, he paused and turned toward him, "The only reason I'm even thinking about letting this happen is because I know you're a good kid, don't make me regret this and I damn well better be asked whenever you plan on taking her out."

Juice nodded, "That's fair. I have the day off today; can I pick her up later for dinner?"

Chibs froze and stared at the man for a minute, "Aye, but she needs to be back no later than eleven."

Lynn and her mother were cleaning up the kitchen when they returned. Juice had put his kutte back on and he felt blood pounding in his ears, "Hey Lynn, I have tonight off, would you like to grab dinner with me?"

Lynn looked at her father who gave her a curt nod; she smiled at Juice, "I'd love to."

Juice nodded, "Walk me to my bike, I've got some shit to do back at the clubhouse, before we go."

Lynn followed him out, he put his sunglasses on and turned around smirking at her; he took a step closer to her his hand going to her cheek, "Your dad is watching at the window."

Lynn giggled, leaning into him and kissing him quickly, "So, if he didn't kill you during your little talk then I'd say you're safe."

Juice grinned, "Yeah. Be ready at five, I'll be back."

Lynn watched him ride off down the street, her heart doing little flip flops. She hugged herself, feeling really happy for the first time in forever.

**Ok, there you go…the beginning of Juice and Lynn's romance. I adore Juice; he's just too stinking cute! And sweet, ok, let me know how I did**** Hope your Thanksgiving was awesome! Updating on 'Hard to Love' and 'God Love Her' today too! Off to write more**


	2. We Can Stop When You Want

Chapter 2….Stop if You Want

**Thank you thank you! For all the follows, favorites, and reviews! You guys stinking rock! This one is really fun to write, it's kind of nice to write Juice, he's so sweet. Ok, here we go! **

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Lynn stared in the mirror at her reflection, she felt sick to her stomach. She had changed her outfit four times, not sure what to wear, she had never really dated. She had kissed a few boys here and there but Chibs had always chased them away before a real date could be had. She sighed settling on the red peasant top that showed off her shoulders, her hair was curled and fell loosely on her shoulders. She pulled on her black suede boots over her dark blue skinny jeans just as her mother stepped into the room.

Katherine smirked at her daughter, "He's here."

Lynn sighed, "Is da being nice?"

Katherine laughed, "He's being fine, just glaring a lot. But Juice is playing with the boys, so it's hard for your father to hate him too much. Come on you look great."

Lynn nodded, grabbing her purse, she stopped and looked at her mother, "I hope I don't screw this up, I've never gone on a date before."

Katherine hugged her daughter, "He likes you, you like him, it's a no brainer. Just have fun and be yourself."

When they walked into the living room, Juice was sitting on the floor surrounded by matchbox cars. Lynn giggled, as he looked up at her, "Hey your brothers were just showing me their cars."

Lynn walked over and knelt down between her brothers, "Do you boys mind if I steal Juice away?"

Both boys groaned, Juice laughed as he stood up, "I promise to come back and play another time little dudes. You ready Lynn?"

Lynn nodded and followed Juice to the door, but Chibs stopped them, "Where are ya goin' tonight?"

Juice turned, his face hard and all business, "I'm taking her to Lodi for dinner and then a surprise, I'll have her home by eleven."

Chibs' face went hard, "Just remember she has school tomorrow."

Lynn and Juice walked in silence to the bike Juice handed her a spare helmet and smiled at her, "Ready?"

Lynn smiled putting the helmet on, she felt her palms get sweaty as she climbed on behind him. Her thighs cradled his as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned and grinned at her as he cranked the bike to life and took off down the street.

Dinner was great; they had gone to a small hamburger place outside of Lodi. The two of them talked about everything from comic books to how freaking perverted Tig was. Lynn had asked him several times where they were going but he won't tell her. When they pulled into the dirt bike track in Lodi Lynn squealed, "I've always wanted to come here." She flung her arms around him and kissed him. She felt Juice grin against her lips and then he kissed her back.

When they pulled apart Juice had that cocky, goofy smile on his face, he grabbed her hand, "Come on."

They watched several races, both of them jumping up and screaming. Juice watched her face light up and knew that it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. It didn't take much to make her happy, but damn it was wonderful to watch. He glanced down at his phone and saw it was nine; he leaned in toward her, "Want to take off for dessert? I'm buying ice cream." Lynn nodded and followed him out of the race track.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting on his bike both of them licking custard ice cream cones. Lynn looked over at Juice who was eating the banana mania, she smirked, "Can I have a lick?"

Juice stared at her for a minute, his mind going to a bad place; he shook his head, "Yeah sure."

Lynn smiled at him as she licked around the sides of the cone, she watched him swallow hard. Juice's face changing becoming something feral. Juice stared at her hard, "It's early, want to take off?" Lynn just nodded throwing the rest of her ice cream away; her heart rate was racing as he pulled into a small park a few minutes down the road from the ice cream stand.

Lynn felt herself getting nervous as he took her hand and led her over to a picnic table. Juice sat on top of the table and pulled Lynn up with him, he dragged an arm around her and pulled out a cigarette with the other one. When he lighted the smoke, Lynn glanced at his face, he was really handsome. When he put the lighter back into his kutte he saw her looking at him and smiled, "You smoke?"

Lynn shook her head, "No, remember I'm the good girl."

Juice chuckled, "Riiigggghhht."

Lynn slapped at his arm pulling away from him, "I am a good girl. You're the bad ass biker trying to corrupt me."

Juice smirked standing up, he threw his cigarette and leaned over her, his hand going to either side of her on the picnic table, "So I'm a bad ass biker?" He smiled a smile that made her know he liked it when she called him that.

Lynn put her hand on his cheek, her thumb rubbing a circle on his cheek. Lynn bit the inside of her cheek, drawing on all her courage, "Are you going to kiss me?"

Juice smiled a half a second and then moved in his lips brushing hers gently. His ringed hand going to the back of her neck. Lynn let her knees drop allowing him room to kneel on the picnic bench seat. Lynn moved closer to him, one of his arms going around her, holding her into place. Juice increased his pace, his tongue tasting the deepest parts of her mouth. She moaned her hand running up and down his hard chest. Lynn felt her breath catch when he started easing her down on the picnic table, Juice must've seen the fear in her eyes because he smiled at her, "Don't worry, we can stop whenever you want you."

Lynn nodded, as he laid her down on the picnic table, he came down partly on top of her, he brushed at her hair, staring into her hazel eyes, "You're so beautiful."

Lynn swallowed hard, "Betcha say that to all the girls."

Juice chuckled, "No, no I don't." His hand slowly moved up her red peasant top under his hand was resting on the warm bare skin of her belly. He leaned down and kissed her again. Lynn could feel his hard on against her leg, as his kisses got deeper and more urgent. When he pulled away she could tell he was having trouble reigning himself in.

Juice stared at her, "I better get you home."

Lynn grabbed his hand keeping it on her stomach, her voice a whisper, "Just a few more minutes, please."

Juice smiled leaning down to kiss her again, this time his hand moved up and cupped one of her breasts under her shirt. Her body arched into his hand, she heard Juice groan as he slipped the hand into the cup of her bra. His finger gently feeling the hard peak of her nipple. His mouth started working a trail down her neck, leaving soft kisses on her skin; he hovered just above her breasts and looked up at her asking permission. She ran a hand over his Mohawk as he sucked on her nipple through the cotton fabric of her shirt. Lynn let out a gasp feeling a wetness explode in her core. She wanted more, wanted to touch him, she trailed her hand between them and reached for him. Cupping the hardness in his jeans, Juice moved back up to her lips, kissing her, he groaned in her ear, "If you don't stop I'm gonna cum in my pants."

Lynn looked sheepishly at him, her voice almost a whisper, "I've never…I…."

Juice smiled sitting up and rubbing his face with his hands, "I'll take you home."

Lynn thought she did something wrong, she sat up and adjusted her shirt. She wanted to, but she was scared, she knew guys like Juice got around and had plenty of women. She knew he would be disappointed in her and what if her father found out? She knew Juice wanted nothing more than to patch in, not get killed by some raged filled Scot. She hugged herself as she stood from the picnic table and turned to walk toward the bike.

Juice reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her to him, their bodies both craving what the other had. He took his other hand and ran it down her cheek, his knuckle stopping to cradle her chin, "I really want this babe, but I want the first time to be somewhere special, not on some park picnic table."

Lynn nodded her head, he leaned in and kissed her again, taking both of his heads and putting them on the sides of her head. He groaned pulling away and leaning his forehead to hers, "We got to go or I'll not be able to stop."

When they pulled up in front of her house she squeezed him hard and whispered in his ear, "I don't want to go in, taking me with you."

Juice laughed, putting his hands on hers, "Sure, would you like our father to shot me or just gut me in front of you?"

Lynn laughed as she got off the bike, Juice sat there staring up at her, his face was sweetly intense. His hand was running up and down her hip. Lynn leaned down and kissed him, this time she dominated the kiss, when she pulled away she smiled at him, "Call me."

Juice nodded, "You bet, babe." Lynn walked to the door, when she was safe inside Juice fired up his bike and headed toward the clubhouse.

Lynn walked in and sat down on the couch next to her father, her eyes never leaving the television, "You're waiting up?"

Chibs stared at his daughter, she had a glow about her, he really couldn't remember the last time she looked that happy. His daughter might've looked like him, but she kept her emotions close to her chest, like her mother. "Aye, wanted to make sure ya got off to bed 'lright. Did you have fun?"

Lynn nodded a smile spreading across her face, "I did. Good night Da."

Chibs sighed watching her retreat upstairs, "Night love." One thing was for sure, he planned on finding out what had happened on the date, even if he and Tig had to string the retard up.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Juice was smiling, a lot, and he knew it. He hummed as he worked under the hood of the Oldsmobile. He jumped a foot when Tig slammed his fist against the side of the car, "What's going on Juicy?"

Juice rolled his eyes, "Just working. Need something Tig?"

Tig smiled lighting a smoke, "Nah, just wanted to see how your date went with the girl? Being a concerned Uncle and all."

Juice shook his head, "Chibs ask you to find out."

Tig smirked, "Am I that obvious? Damn I'm losing my charm, so did you fuck her? Because that's all he really wants to know."

Juice threw his grease rag down into his tool box; he scanned the lot and saw Chibs talking with his wife at the picnic tables. Juice heard Tig behind him, "Oh shit." But it was too late he was storming across the lot toward the scot and his wife.

Chibs saw him coming and couldn't believe his eyes, he moved Katherine behind him, "Something wrong Juicy-boy?"

Juice balled his fists at his side, "If you have something to ask me just come out and ask it don't send Tig!"

Katherine looked at the boy and then her husband, "Fillip what did you do?" Chibs waved her off.

Chibs took a step closer to Juice, "Did you fuck her or not?"

Juice got right up into Chibs' face, he heard the yells of Jax and Tig to back off but he wasn't going to back down. "First of all your daughter isn't a whore, she won't open her legs to anyone on the first date. Secondly, I should kick your ass for just asking that about my girl. Now we good here?"

Chibs was dumbstruck, "We're good." Juice nodded curtly and headed back toward the garage.

Tig stood in awe, "Who knew the little retard had balls, shit."

Jax laughed, "That was funny as hell. He's like a little pit-bull when he's pissed!"

Chibs laughed, turning to look at the very pissed off face of his wife. She was still holding his lunch in her hands and she slammed it down to the ground and made sure to step on it as stormed over to her car. Chibs sighed as the others all erupted into laughter, he flipped them the bird as he chased after her.

Katherine Telford was pissed, she had told her husband to stay the fuck out of whatever was going on with Lynn and Juice. Before she got into the car she saw Juice still fuming by his toolbox, she shut her car door and walked into the garage. Juice looked up at her, "Hey Kat."

Katherine smiled at him, "Hey there. I was wondering if you're not busy with the club tonight, why don't you come over for dinner with the family? I know that Lynn would love to see you and the boys too."

Juice frowned watching as Chibs walked into the garage, "I'd love too, but not everyone wants me there."

Chibs knew he had to make his wife happy or he'd be staying at the clubhouse for a week, fuck the couch, he put his arm around his wife, "We'd love to have ya, Juicy-boy. You know we love to fuck with ya, don't be so sensitive."

Juice glared at Chibs, "Don't talk about her like that is all, it pisses me off."

Katherine put her hand on her husband's chest and dug her nails in a little as she smiled at Juice, "Oh he won't dream of doing that again. Come by for dinner, I promise you'll have fun. Afterward you and Lynn can take a ride."

Juice nodded, "Ok, I'll be there."

Katherine grabbed the front of Chibs' shirt and guided him toward her car; she called over her shoulder, "See you around six."

When they were clear of Juice's ear shot Katherine turned to her husband, her face was hard and her jaw was set hard, "Listen to me you Scottish bastard, if you ever fuck with that boy like that again, you won't be sleeping at home. And I will personally see to it that your daughter finds out and we both know you two are bad on good days. Now straighten your shit up!"

Chibs stood there speechless as he watched his red-haired pissed off old lady tear out of the lot. He sighed, he heard Juice walk up behind him, "Shit she's pissed."

Chibs glared at him, "Her daughter's ten times fucking worse, sure you want to be part of this family." The two men fell silent and went back into the garage to finish up their work for the day, neither one saying a word to the other.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Lynn had a bad day, which was nothing new at Charming High. She came in the back door and was greeted by the screams of her two brothers, "LYNNIE!" She let herself be tackled over by the two little chuckle heads. Joshua and John Patrick both hugging the shit out of her.

Lynn smiled, "Did you have a good day?"

The two boys replied with a chorus of yes and ran into the living room. When she stood up she saw her mother smiling at her, "How was your day sweetie?" Katherine kissed her daughter's cheek.

Lynn sighed grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge, "Shitty, I think I might head to the cabin for awhile."

Katherine smiled, putting a pot roast in the oven, "Well you can't, your man is coming for dinner. He had a shitty day too, thanks to your father, and I thought dinner with you might help."

Lynn sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose, "What did da do now?"

Katherine smiled patting her back, "Don't worry about that dumbass, I've got him a leash. Just go upstairs and do your homework, that way you'll be ready when they get here at six. Go on now, I have everything else done."

Lynn kissed her mom and headed upstairs. She had been working nonstop for several hours. She jumped into the shower and dressed and saw sitting on her bed finishing up her homework when she heard someone clear their throat.

She looked up to see Juice standing against the door jamb smiling at her, "Hey, your mom said I could come up and see you."

Lynn smiled, "Finishing up homework. How long have you been here?"

Juice laughed, "About fifteen minutes, your brothers grabbed me first. When your dad got home your mom sent me up here to get you. I think she's trying to either get me killed or pissed your dad off."

Lynn laughed putting the book down on her bed, she stood up and opened her arms, "Well this is my room."

Juice smirked, "I see that. I figured it would be pink with unicorns."

Lynn took a step toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as his hands went to her hips, "Pink and unicorns, do you want me to kick your ass?"

Juice smirked as he pulled her in for a kiss, "Might be fun letting you kick my ass."

Once they had pulled away from the kiss, Lynn smirked at him, "Are you always horny?"

Juice shrugged, "When I'm around you I am." Lynn laughed kissing him once again, she sighed leaning into his chest, she could feel Juice rubbing the small of her back, "Your mom said you had a shitty day. Are you alright?"

Lynn pulled away and gave him a weak smile, "Yeah, same out shit different day. Let's go eat."

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Halfway through dinner Chibs prepay rang and he left the room. Katherine sighed looking at Lynn, "They're gonna be leaving, just so you know."

Two seconds later Chibs came in with his kutte on he kissed his wife's cheek, "We have to go, Juicy they need us at the clubhouse. I'll call you as soon as I know what time I'll be home Kit-Kat."

Katherine nodded, putting a hand on her husband's cheek, "Be careful love." Chibs nodded; walking around the table he planted a kiss on each of his children's heads.

Chibs glanced at Juice, "Go ahead and kiss her goodbye."

Juice looked nervous as he stood up and kissed Lynn quickly on the lips, "I'll call you later, babe."

Lynn grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze, "Be safe."

Once the men were gone they started cleaning up the plates, Katherine glanced at her daughter, "Go ahead and head to the cabin. I've got this."

Lynn smiled at her mother giving her a hug, "Thanks mum. I'll be back by eleven." Katherine nodded watching her daughter leave; she just hoped it wasn't anything too bad going down at the clubhouse.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

When Chibs and Juice pulled into the lot they saw a dark sedan sitting near the clubhouse. Chibs growled, "God damn McBastards. If things get bad here, I need you to go get my family and get them the fuck out of here."

Juice stared at him, "Irish?"

Chibs huffed out a breath, "Aye."

When they walked into the clubhouse Juice tensed, taking his position behind Chibs. A man in a well cut suit smiled up at them, "Hello Filip, glad to see you could join us and this must by little Lynn's boyfriend. She's a pretty lass, just like her mother."

Chibs went to fly across the table at him, but Tig and Happy grabbed him. Jax stood next to him, his hand on his shoulder, "Easy brother, he's just trying to rattle you."

Jimmy laughed, "Yes Fillip just sit down. We all need to talk business. Need to know why your gun order from the last two months has been light. Now boys we can't have that, the cause needs the money gentlemen."

Clay sighed, "We have had some trouble with finding buyers, Jimmy. You can tell Gayland I'm working on the situation."

Jimmy smirked leaning toward Clay, "It's not our problem you can't find buyers, the next shipment will be your usual order, if it's not then I'll have my guys pay a visit to Fillip's sweet little family. Are we clear?"

Clay gritted his teeth, "Crystal. Boys see Mr. O'Fallon out."

Happy cracked his neck, "Happily."

Chibs looked at Clay, "I have to move my family. They aren't safe here."

Clay waved him to sit back down, "This club will protect your family. We'll bring them here. Maybe we do a soft lockdown, bring Wendy and Gemma here. Kayla is safe in Colorado; I'll send Quinn to keep an eye on her. Tig give her a call and let her know he's coming. Jax call Tacoma and get them down here, we need more bodies. Chibs, your family will be safe, now we need to figure out a way to sell to the Niners and the Mayans without either one of them finding out, it's the only way we're gonna sell these fucking guns."

Jax sighed, "So much for phasing out the guns."

Juice was vibrating as he stood behind the bar, Chibs was on his phone. When the Scot slammed it shut he looked at Juice, "I need you to go get her, she's at the cabin."

Juice nodded, "Aboustley. Do I take her back here or the house?"

Chibs sighed, "I'll help her mother pack her bag, just bring her here. And Juicy, be careful."

Juice nodded, he headed toward his bike, his heart pumping in his ears. When Jimmy O mentioned Lynn he wanted to pull out his gun and blow his fucking head off. Juice pulled on his night goggles and headed toward the cabin.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Lynn opened the throttle on the old dirt bike and took the small hill at full speed. She felt free as the bike took on air and then connected hard with the ground. She was circling back around for another pass when she saw a pair of Harley headlights make their way toward her. She slowed down the bike and parked it in front of the cabin. She smiled when she saw Juice pull up; he got off his bike and took off his helmet. Lynn met him halfway, but when she saw he wasn't smiling fear gripped her, "What's going on?"

Juice pulled her into his chest, "Irish are here. I have to get you back to the clubhouse."

Lynn gripped his kutte, her head nodding against his chest, "Jimmy O?"

Juice wrapped both arms around her; she could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, "Yeah, we need to get back."

Lynn pulled away, "I just have to put the bike away. What about my car?"

Juice shook his head, "We'll get it later." He helped her put the dirt bike next to the cabin and they made their way back to Teller-Morrow.

When Lynn got off the bike and was halfway to the clubhouse her mother came running out and hugged her hard, "Oh Lynnie, I was so worried."

Lynn gave her mother a weak smile, "I'm fine mum, really. Where are the boys?"

Katherine looked exhausted, "They're sleeping in your father's dorm. They think it's like summer camp or something. Bobby gave them banana bread and milk before bed."

Lynn nodded, "Ok, where am I staying?"

Chibs cleared his throat, "Well probably with Juice, as long as you two promise me to keep your fucking clothes on."

Lynn nodded, Juice could tell the stress was getting to her, she never cried he noticed. She had a hard outer shell, that she kept in check most of the time. Juice came up next to her, "I'll show you to my dorm, where is her stuff?"

Katherine smiled slyly, "I already put it in your dorm. Baby girl just get some sleep. If you need me you know where I am."

Lynn nodded and fell in silently behind Juice as he took her to his dorm room. He unlocked the door, "Sorry if it's messy, my ADD makes me forget to pick up sometimes."

Lynn glanced around the dorm room, it was a little bit of a mess, she sighed sitting down on the edge of his bed. Juice made a mad dash grabbing dirty clothes off the floor; he turned around after he shoved the clothes into his closet. He frowned staring at her, she was looking at the floor, her head shaking every once and awhile. He sat down next to her and turned her head so he could look in her eyes, "You're safe here, I won't let anything happen to you."

Lynn nodded, "I know, I'm just so sick of all of this. We get hunted because of something stupid my da got mixed up in a lifetime before I was born. It really sucks; I've been running and hiding my whole life."

Juice pulled her into his chest, his hand twisting and brushing through her hair, "It's gonna be fine babe. At least we get to sleep in the same bed."

Lynn smirked into his chest, "Yeah but we have to keep clothes on at all times."

Juice pulled her put so he could kiss her, "There are ways around clothes." The kissed softly and the door flew open.

Chibs stood there for a few minutes, "Well at least you arseholes have clothes on. Juice we have church, move your ass. You young lady get some sleep." Lynn nodded, Juice smiled at her as he took off down the hall with her dad.

After a shower Lynn pulled on one of Juice's skull tee shirts and a pair of hot pink sleep shorts. She fell asleep with the television on. When Juice finally came back he stood in the door for a few minutes just staring at her. Her hair was still partly wet and his shirt she was wearing had ridden up and it gave him a great view of her ass in those shorts. He quietly shut the door and locked it; he pulled off his shirt and took off his jeans getting into the bed in his boxers.

He covered Lynn up, making sure to not wake her. She turned over into his chest, her leg going over his; he swallowed hard hoping that he would be able to have her in the same bed with him without fucking her. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Lynn woke to two hands gripping her breasts and she could feel something thrusting up against her, and then there was a snore. She giggled as she looked over her shoulder and saw Juice sound asleep, but he was molesting her in his sleep. She was getting ready to roll over and wake him up when one of his slipped down into her shorts and then her panties. She grasped his wrist stopping him from going further. "JUICE!"

Juice's head snapped up, "What? Oh fuck, I'm sorry Lynn." He started to get out of the bed when he realized he had a raging hard on, so he sat as far away from her as he could trying to hide himself.

Lynn rolled over moving toward him, but he held her at arm's length, his face hard, "Give me a minute."

Lynn stared at him, "What's the matter? Oooohh." She bite back a grin, but not quick enough he saw her and pointed his finger at her giving her a nasty look.

Juice couldn't believe she was grinning, he was fucking getting blue balls and she was fucking grinning. "Just stay over there you damn temptress!"

Lynn giggled moving closer, she was on her knees crawling toward him, Juice could see down the neck of his tee shirt and her breasts were beautiful, "I won't hurt you, you big badass biker. You afraid you're girl is going to hurt you?"

Juice groaned as she sat down on his lap straddling him, Lynn bit her lip, her courage was leaving and her voice was low, "This ok?"

Juice nodded, his hand going to her hair, he pulled her down to kiss him. Their tongues fought for control as the kisses deepened. Lynn pulled away and looked deep into his warm brown eyes; she took a deep breath and pulled her shirt up over her head. Juice swore, his hands going right to her breasts, "Damn Lynn, you're gonna get me killed." His lips going to the hard nipples as she involuntarily bucked against his crotch, Juice groaned his hand going to her long curly hair, he pulled her head back and ran a trail up to her neck with his tongue. His mind was screaming at him, but he couldn't stop.

He rolled them over so he was on top of her, his hands going to her shorts, he stared at her and she nodded her head at him slyly as he pulled them down taking her panties with them. Juice sighed as he ran his hands up and down her creamy thighs. Lynn tensed, Juice looked up at her, "Do you trust me?" His voice thick with lust. Lynn nodded her head and he pulled back up to her kissing her deeply, then she felt his hand gently stroking at her hot throbbing core. Lynn's breath started coming in short bursts as he slowly moved his thumb to her clit, Juice stared at her, "Don't worry we can stop, whenever you want, but I want to make you cum."

Lynn nodded biting her lip, "Don't stop." Juice kissed her his finger continuing to work her up, when he slipped one finger into her core he hissed at the tightness, he felt himself get harder at the thought of what it would be like to be inside her. He kept at it, fingering her, his lips moving between her mouth and her breasts. It didn't take long and he felt her start to clamp down around his finger, he captured her mouth was his to keep the screaming down. When she quieted down she opened her eyes and watched as Juice put his finger in his mouth and sucked her essence off his finger. She shuddered moving her hand down to his cock.

Juice's eyes rolled back in his head, he grabbed her wrist, "You don't have to."

Lynn gently pushed he over, "You'll have to help me, but I want to do it for you."

Juice nodded his head sitting against the headboard of the bed. He watched as she slowly pulled him out of his boxers, his cock hard and ready. He pulled her hand onto the shaft and guided her up and down, he removed her hand as she found a rhythm, he stroked her hair as she continued to work him up. Lynn glanced up at him and smiled moving down onto his legs she took him in her mouth, her tongue running across the tip. Juice hissed pulling at her hair, "Lynn, you don't have too."

Lynn smirked up at him, her tongue licking the base of the shaft, "I want to." Juice groaned as she took him deeper into her mouth, he felt her gag for a minute, and then she righted herself. When Juice knew he was going to cum, he pulled her head away. He came like a geyser, when he looked down at her, she licked the mess off of him, Juice fisted her hair, "Fuck my life Lynn. Damn girl." She smiled as she moved to his lap carefully kissing him.

He leaned his forehead against hers, "What happens in this room NEVER gets told to your father."

Lynn laughed, kissing him again, "NEVER, I swear as long as we can do this again."

Juice smirked, "Oh yes, ma'am I can fucking make sure we do this again." She giggled as he flipped her onto the bed and covered her with kisses. Shit might be bad outside the door of his dorm, but inside that room with her in his bed, Juice felt better than he had in years.

**Ok, lots and lots of smutty. Some drama! I hope you're ready for the next chapter! Do your thing! Hugs, Kaye**


	3. Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 3….Romeo and Juliet

**Wow! Thank you guys for all the love of this one. I hope you like the new update. This one is really flowing for me. I'm working on this one tonight and I promise an update for 'Hard to Love' tomorrow! **

**Wanted to let you know if I hadn't told you this story takes place three years before the series starts, so they are still knee deep in Mayans at this time. And this chapter will have some time jumps, but I'll try to be clear about them! **

**Thanks so much again! Happy Wednesday! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

When Lynn woke up she smiled. Juice had his arm wrapped tightly around her, his leg was shoved between her legs, and his head was buried in her hair. She put her hand on his tracing the large rings on his hand, she heard him groan, his voice thick with sleep, "Go bad to sleep."

Lynn sighed, "I wish I could, but da is taking me to school this morning. You know I'm just an innocent high school student."

Juice chuckled moving her under him, "You know what would make your day even better?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed running her hand slowly across his cheek which he turned into and closed his eyes.

Lynn stared at him, he was breathtaking, "Juice, what's your real name? I mean I know your last name is Ortiz, but what's your real name?"

Juice smiled at her, "Juan Carlos."

Lynn leaned up and put a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, "I love it, Juan Carlos is a great name. It fits you. Can I call you that when it's just you and me?"

Juice leaned down and kissed her, his hand going to her breast and giving it a little squeeze, "Babe I hate my name but it sounds good when you say it. Fuck, you can call me whatever you want."

Lynn sighed letting him kiss her again; they were lost in each other when the door slammed open. Juice and Lynn looked at the door, standing there smirking was Tig dangling the master keys in his hand, "Wakey Wakey little nymphs."

Juice sighed moving off of Lynn, "Tig shut the fucking door."

Tig laughed, "Only you would get a pair when you finally get regular pussy. Lynn move your ass your dad sent me to get you or you'll be late. I can't wait to tell him what you two were doing!"

Lynn covered her face, she couldn't believe Tig. She was going to have a long phone conversation with Kayla later and ask her to get him to back off. Kayla and Gemma were the only two people in the world that seemed to be able to control him.

Juice pulled her hands away from her face and kissed her, "Get up or your dad will be the next one in. Tonight I'll put a chair in front of the door."

Lynn sighed walking into the bathroom, "If he lets me sleep in here. Tig and his big fucking mouth!"

Juice laughed, "What're you worried about I have to work with your dad all day and he will be using power tools!"

When Lynn came out of the bathroom Juice was already dressed in his work clothes, he whistled at her, putting his arms around her waist, "Babe, you look fucking awesome."

Lynn laughed, "Why thank you kind sir."

They held hands until they reached common room. Chibs frowned as they dropped hands; Lynn walked over and hugged her dad, "Morning da."

Chibs glared at Juice as he kissed his daughter's head, "Mornin' luv. Let's get a move on before you're late."

Lynn turned and smiled at him as she walked out of the clubhouse. Juice turned when he heard Tig laugh. Juice walked pass the SAA and went to find a cup of coffee. When Juice turned around Tig was standing in the doorway, "So kid, you and Lynnie. How's that going for you?"

Juice shrugged, "Fine."

Tig walked over a clapped the younger man on the back, "You boy are totally and completely fucked. She hasn't given it up yet and you're totally gone. Poor bastard."

Juice watched Tig leave and he smirked, he smelled the collar of his work shirt, it smelled like her. Yeah, he was totally and completely gone.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Lynn was in second period English when her phone vibrated in her hoodie pocket, or Juice's hoodie pocket. She pulled out her phone and looked at the screen; it was Juice, _Hey babe, got a surprise for you._

Lynn tried not to smile like an idiot as she texted him back, _Really? What is it?_

Lynn waited a few minutes and her phone vibrated again, this time it was a picture message. She scanned the room and saw her teacher was still writing notes on the chalkboard. She opened the picture and it was a tiny little kitten sitting in Juice's work shirt. Under the picture was, _She needs a home!_

Lynn let out a squeal; her teacher's head snapped up, " , is there a problem?"

Lynn shook her head, "I'm so sorry Mrs. Vanover, there was a spider." The teacher frowned at her, but went back to her chalkboard. Lynn texted him back, _Oh my God! She's so cute! I can't wait to hold her!_

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Piney had picked her up from school and dropped her in front of the garage. She made a bee line for Juice who was working next to Opie on a Ford Mustang. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, Juice looked up at her and smiled, "Hey babe."

Lynn nodded, "Where is she?"

Juice crossed his arms and looked at Opie, "No, hi hon, how was your day. No, hug, no kiss. I don't think I should let her see her present."

Opie laughed when Lynn's face fell, "Oh cut her some slack Juice, chicks always lose their shit over kittens."

Lynn walked over to Juice and threw her arms around him, burying her head in his chest, "Hi hon, how was your day?" She quickly went up on her tip toes and kissed him. Her eyes were wide, "Now can I see her?"

Juice laughed, "Yeah, I guess. Come on follow me." Lynn squealed again as he led her by the hand toward the back bay door. Lynn could hear the kitten before they were close to the small cardboard box that Juice had put her in. Juice watched as she knelt down by the box, her face beaming. She picked up the little kitten and snuggled it under her chin.

Lynn looked up at him, "She's so cute. Where did you get her?"

Juice pointed toward the dumpster nearby, "She was under there this morning. I figured she needed a home so I scooped her up. Clay said we could keep her in my room until you go home; we just have to ask Gemma. Your mom said it was fine. Do you like her?"

Lynn nodded standing up slowly, walking toward him with the little purr machine in her arms, "I love her thank you." They kissed as the kitten made its way between them, snuggling against both their chins as they kissed. Lynn giggled, "She knows her momma and dada."

Juice rolled his eyes, grabbing her hand, "Come on let's go ask Gemma."

When the two walked into the office the Queen smiled at them taking off her glasses, "What are you two up to? No good?"

Lynn held up the kitten, "Gemma?"

Gemma shook her head, "Oh hell no! There's already too much pussy in that clubhouse, we don't need that running around in there."

Juice shot her his killer smile, "Oh come on Gemma, we'll keep her in my room till Lynn can go home. It will only be for a few days. Please?"

Lynn batted her eyelashes at her, "Please Gemma?"

The queen sighed, "Alright, alright, but she goes home with you! Then I don't want to see her around the clubhouse again. Got it?" The two shook their heads and made their escape from the office before Gemma could change her mind.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

That night Lynn was exhausted, after Juice got off work they rode to the pet store and picked up supplies for their new adoptee. Then Juice had to go to Chapel, which left Lynn alone to get the kitten she had named 'Alice' settled in. It took her hours to finish her homework between helping her mom and the other old ladies with dinner, help chase the twins down for their baths, and then finally finishing up her homework.

When Juice finally made it back to the dorm well after one in the morning. Lynn was lying on her side with the kitten curled up under her chin. Juice shook his head, not only did he have a girl now, but he had a fucking cat to go with the girl.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

The next morning Lynn left without waking him. She made sure Alice was feed and put her on the bed with Juice placing a soft kiss to his cheek. When she came out into the common room, her mom and dad were already standing there drinking coffee.

Kat smiled at her daughter, "How'd you sleep with your new addition?"

Lynn smiled, "She thought playing at four in the morning was fun. Juice almost booted her across the room."

Chibs laughed, "I like the cat. Keep you two from doing anything that could get ya knocked up."

Lynn rolled her eyes, "What's going on?"

Chibs sighed, "We seemed to have gotten things settled with the Irish. Clay got a call last night that Jimmy O has gone back to Ireland, so we're going home tonight."

Lynn frowned, "Oh, ok."

Kat smiled, "Don't worry sweetie, the club asked Juice to spend the night, ON THE COUCH, for a few weeks just as extra protection. So don't get all sour on us."

Lynn's face lit up, "Ok, that's great."

Chibs took a drink of coffee, "He's not allowed in your room and there be no more you sleeping on the couch or I'll have Tig stay with us. Understood?"

Lynn nodded, "Yes daddy."

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Two nights later Juice was sitting on the couch watching a boxing match on pay per view. Chibs was sitting in the recliner across from him screaming at the screen. Lynn was on the opposite end of the couch with a book in her hand and her earbuds in, she didn't want to watch the fight, but she wanted to be close to Juice.

Juice glanced at her from time to time, noticing the beaten up paper back in her hands. He finally grabbed her foot, making her look up at him and smile. She took her earbuds out, "What hon?"

Chibs rolled his eyes in disgust, "I'm going to check on your mother and the boys. Too much lovey dovey shite for me."

Lynn laughed watching her father leave. Juice pulled her closer by grabbing her ankles and pulling her into his lap, "What are you reading babe?"

Lynn smiled, "Romeo and Juliet, it's my favorite."

Juice rolled his eyes, "Why do chicks like that shit? They die! There's no happy ending."

Lynn grunted at him, "That's not it at all! They fall in love at first sight and no matter what is going on with their families he comes to her. They love each other so much that even death can't keep them apart. How can't guys like that, you cavemen would rather watch two grown men beat the shit out of each other."

Juice smirked at her, "Yup! If I started reading love stories you won't call me a bad ass biker." He reached over and started tickling her waist, Lynn squealed as he kept going.

Chibs walked back in with two beers in his hand, "Jesus Mary and Joseph can't you two leave each other alone for a fucking second?"

Lynn and Juice froze still laughing, the look on Chibs face made it worse. Finally Lynn pulled herself together and stood up, "I'm heading to bed. Good night cavemen."

When Lynn leaned over to kiss Juice he made a grunting noise that made her laugh again. "Good night babe, see you in morning."

Lynn smirked at him, "See you in morning." Lynn stopped and kissed her da's cheek, "Night da, sleep good."

Chibs nodded, "Night luv, you too."

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

By the time Lynn walked out of her last class she was pissed. She slammed her locker putting away her books. Who did those stuck up bastards think they were? A few of the popular stuckup bitches had cornered her in history class and started questioning her about prom. She told them her boyfriend wasn't allowed to bring her because he was older. That sent the bitches into stories about how SAMCRO passed around their daughters to the members and how sad it was that she couldn't go to her senior prom. It was at that moment that the ring leader, Anna Hale had laughed and said that was alright because Lynn never went to dances that didn't include pole dancing.

Lynn and Juice had been together for three months and she loved every minute she spent with him. He made her laugh and feel safe and the heavy petting was mind blowing. But she knew asking a member of SAMCRO to prom was insane.

Lynn got into her beat to hell Ford Pinto and drove like a bat out of hell to the cabin. She parked in front of the cabin and got on her dirt bike and rode. She didn't give a shit if anyone found her; she took the biggest hills at high speed, tears threatening in her eyes. But she won't let them fall, those bitches didn't know her, they didn't know the club, and they sure as hell didn't know her guy. When she took the last hill the bike came out from underneath her and she fell hard to the ground. It wasn't the first time she wiped out. She sat up and stared at her knee that was scarped all to hell, her jeans were ripped and her elbow hurt like hell.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, "FUCK!" She sat there staring at her bike, she noticed the sun was going down and she knew it was only a matter of time before her dad or Juice or both showed up looking for her. She sighed, pulling herself up, she winced at the pain in her knee, she was pretty sure she might've pulled something as she limped toward the bike.

She finally got the bike to the side of the cabin and was sitting down when she saw two Harleys pulling down the dirt road to the cabin. She sighed as she eased herself down on the steps of the cabin, there was no way she was driving home with her knee a bloody mess.

Chibs had gotten the call from Kat around five that she had no idea where Lynn was and she wasn't answering her phone calls. Chibs had grabbed Juice telling him that they should take a ride out to the cabin. When they pulled up and got off their bikes, neither man looked very pleased with her. Lynn just sighed and gave them a small wave.

Chibs was getting ready to rip into her when Juice started in first, "Where the fuck have you been? You had us all worried sick!"

Lynn crossed her arms over her chest, "I lost track of time. I'm sorry."

Juice paced back and forth in front of her, "That's bullshit; you don't know how to pick up your fucking phone and tell someone, anyone that you're out here? What if you'd gotten hurt?" His eyes ran up and down her and he saw the fresh blood on her knee, "Shit! You got hurt."

Lynn nodded calmly, "I was just going to say I couldn't get to the phone because I wiped out."

Chibs frowned moving to the front of her kneeling down and checking out the knee, "Damnit Lynn, you need to keep that phone in your god damn pocket! Juicer help me get her inside, we should have a first aid kit inside."

Once they got her inside Chibs went to find the first aid kit, Lynn smiled nervously at Juice, "Juan Carlos? Juan Carlos? You still mad at me?"

Juice stood there frowning at her, "What the hell happened?"

Lynn stared at her hands a few minutes, "I let some shitty bitches get to me at school. I know better, but they really got to me."

Juice moved closer to her, his body towering over her, she saw in that moment what the guys saw when he was in full MC mode. "What did they say?"

Lynn tapped his knee with her good one and bit her lip, "You gonna beat their ass for me?"

Juice balled up his fist, "Cut the shit Lynn."

Lynn frowned, "Alright, they were giving me hell because I don't have a date to prom. See it was fucking stupid and I got pissed. I just needed to blow off some steam."

Juice narrowed his eyes at her, "Why didn't you call me?"

Lynn sighed as her father came back in with the first aid kit. Chibs could feel the tension in the air, "Everything alright kiddies?"

Juice glanced at Chibs and back to Lynn, "Your daughter was pissed off so she came up here to blow off some steam and wrecked her bike. Seems some girls at school were giving her shit for not having a date to prom."

Chibs looked up at Lynn who looked miserable. Hearing it said like that made her feel like shit for getting upset. She knew it was childish, "Da, I'm sorry. I was just trying to calm down before I went home."

Chibs tried to hide his smirk; the two lovebirds were having their first tiff right in front of him. As a dad he was secretly enjoying this, because it was usually HIM in trouble with his wife. "Well lass, I think you'd better tell your fella here you're sorry and not me. He was shittin' bricks when we didn't know where you were. Next time you ride without your phone and he finds out I think I'll let him have a go at you. It was pretty stupid."

Lynn sighed, letting out a slow breath, "Yeah."

After patching up her leg, Chibs helped her into her car. Juice was still fuming standing over by his bike smoking a cigarette. Once Lynn was on her way down the drive toward home Chibs walked over to the younger man, he clapped him on the shoulder, "Ya alright there Juicer?"

Juice just shook his head, "What the fuck? She gets pissed over some bitchy ass kids?"

Chibs leaned back on his bike and lit a smoke, "Well it was stupid, but I don't think it's what they said, but the fact that she ain't goin'. She's just upset. Girl hasn't been to one dance the whole time she's been at that school. Those kids hate SAMCRO babies, if you ask Jax and Op they'll tell you it's a bitch. I know you're mad, but try to cut her a break."

Juice looked down at his cigarette, twisting it in between his fingers, "I would take her."

Chibs sighed, "Aye. I'm heading to the house. You coming?"

Juice nodded, "Yeah, I guess I better talk to her."

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Lynn listened to her mother scream at her for thirty minutes before she was allowed to head up to take a shower. She didn't even bother going back down for dinner. She curled up on her bed with Alice, listening to the cat purr. She was close to sleep when she heard boots in the hallway. She figured it was her dad, so she didn't bother rolling over when the door opened. "Da I'm not coming down, please leave me alone."

She heard the door close and she sighed hugging her pillow tighter. She felt the bed dip and she turned over. Juice eased on the bed behind her, "I'm not your dad."

Lynn turned back to the cat, "Yeah I guess you're not."

Juice sighed; she had never given him the silent treatment before. She kept petting the cat who was curled up in a tight ball. Juice leaned his chin on her shoulder, "Not talking to me? Well that's ok, because I'll talk. You scared the hell out of me today. What if the Irish grabbed you today? Did you think about that? You can't just go taking off and not telling someone. You should've called me and at least said I'm going to the cabin, fuck just text me that. I know you're upset, but that's what I'm here for. I'll listen to you talk babe. I wish I could take you to the prom, do you want to go with someone else?"

Lynn rolled over and looked at him, "NO! I don't want to go with someone else, do you want me too?"

Juice grinned at her, "Gotcha to talk to me."

Lynn huffed and tried to turn her back to him, but he pinned her to the bed and smiled at her, "You can't stay mad at me. Anyway the night of prom we'll do something special."

Lynn smiled at him, "What are we doing?"

Juice shook his head, "Nope, not going to tell you. You just have to trust me. Now come downstairs with me and have dinner before your mom comes up here and drags you downstairs."

Lynn sighed, "Ok." Juice looked down at her a few seconds and then he kissed her, his lips soft on hers, his tongue lazily twisting with hers. He pulled away and they were both breathing heavy.

Juice smiled, "I love you babe, don't scare me again ok."

Lynn felt tears threatening again, she ran a hand over one of his lightning bolt tattoos, "I love you too Juan Carlos. I'm sorry. Really I am." Juice smiled wide and kissed her quick helping her off the bed.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

The Friday before prom was agony for Lynn. She did her best to keep her head down and just get through her classes. When she came out of school she saw her mother and Gemma waiting for her. She walked up to Gemma's SUV and smiled, "What's going on?"

Kat smiled slyly at her daughter, "Your dad and Juice already picked up your car. We are taking you for part one of your prom weekend."

Lynn laughed nervously, getting into the SUV, "Alright….anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

Gemma chuckled, "Just enjoy the ride baby, your man has thought of everything."

Lynn raised her eyebrow, "Juice did this?"

Kat nodded, "Yup, just keep your mouth shut and enjoy. That boy loves you like crazy."

Lynn sat thru her getting her nails done, then they moved on to hair and makeup. Then Gemma and Kat took her to Gemma's where they had a simple dark green strapless prom dress waiting for her. Lynn looked at her mom, "Prom's tomorrow."

Kat smiled, "Not for you, tonight's your prom night. Now let's get you dressed your da will be here soon."

Lynn smiled as her mother and Gemma got her ready. Gemma pulled out a dark purple teddy for under her dress and Lynn thought she might die, but she put it on with the matching thong. She was finally done when she slipped on a pair of silver bitch heels and silver hoop earrings. When Lynn went downstairs her father turned around and whistled, tears welling in his eyes, "Look at you lass, all grown up. You look beautiful darlin'."

Lynn blushed, as her father hugged her, "Thank you da."

Chibs wiped at his eyes and pulled a small cross out from his pocket, his hands were shaking, "This was your grandmother's, I want you to have it."

Lynn nodded as her father put the small silver cross around her neck. Chibs smiled at her, "Let's move our arses, your man is waiting."

Lynn waved good bye as she climbed into the club van. Lynn could feel her heart beating away in her chest as they pulled up to the cabin. Chibs stopped the van and turned to her smiling, "This boy, really loves you darlin'. He's a good brother and I'm proud you're with him. If you need anything just call."

Lynn nodded, "I will da, I really love him."

Chibs nodded, "Aye, I know." He got out of the van and came around to her side opening the door for her. Once she stepped out of the van she stared at the cabin wondering what was going on. Her father opened the side door of the van and handed her a duffle bag. He kissed her forehead, "Have a good time, luv. Remember you'll always be my little girl."

Lynn nodded, taking the bag. She slowly started walking up the stairs of the cabin, when she turned around her dad was pulling away from the cabin. Lynn swallowed hard as she opened the door to the cabin. When she did she gasped, the inside of the cabin had been cleaned from top to bottom. White candles were lit and placed throughout the room. She smiled as she realized that one of her favorite songs, 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift was playing softly in the background. She set her bag down and spun around the room, just taking it in.

Juice had watched her from the hallway when she came in, he grinned seeing her face. She looked really surprised and very happy. He slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder, "Surprised?"

Lynn nodded her head turning around to look at him, "I love it, thank you." She kissed him, putting her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him.

He pulled away and looked at her, "You're beautiful babe."

Lynn blushed, "Mom and Gemma."

Juice nodded, "I know, I picked out the dress, do you like it?"

Lynn nodded, "I love it, thank you for this."

Juice smiled at her, "I had your dad get me your iPod so you could listen to your favorite music. I figured this song was prefect since you love Romeo and Juliet so much."

Lynn felt like her face was going to crack she was smiling so much, "I do, this song makes me think of you."

Juice smirked, pulling her to him, "Really?" Lynn nodded as he started slow dancing with her; he pulled her close to him as they swayed to the music. His voice was soft as he sang to her, "_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all we have to do is run, You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess, It's a love story baby just say yes."_

Lynn pulled away from him, "Why did you do this?"

Juice smiled, brushing a few strains of hair from her face, "Babe, I'd do anything to make you happy. Are you happy?"

Lynn smiled pulling herself closer to him, "Almost." She kissed him, his lips dominating the kiss, his hands slid up and down her back. She put her hand on his chest, feeling the buttons on his shirt. She slowly started unbuttoning them, Juice pulled away breathless watching her as her fingers worked the buttons. Her eyes never left his, once she got the last button undone, she helped him shoulder off the shirt. When she did she stared at his chest, she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as she touched the new ink on his chest. Right underneath his peck was her name, Lynn. She looked up when he wiped her cheek, "Babe don't cry, I didn't do it to make you cry."

Lynn choked back a sob, "Why would you?"

Juice smiled holding her head in his hands, "Because I love the shit out of you babe. I wanted to have you with me always, so I had Hap do it Tuesday night. I guess you like it."

Lynn nodded as she ran her hand over the letters, "I love it Juan Carlos."

He pulled her to him and kissed her hard, his hand going to the zipper on the back of her dress. Lynn shivered as the dress slipped from her body and hit the floor. Juice stared at the purple teddy, "Jesus."

Lynn blushed as he ran his hand over the delicate lace. Before she could say anything he picked her up bridal style, kissing her as he walked them down the hallway. He gently laid her on the bed, his hand running up and down her legs; he slowly took off both her shoes and threw them aside. Lynn was breathing hard as he took off his jeans and then his boxers. She had seen him naked before, but knowing what they were going to do made him look that much more delicious. Juice motioned to her, "Sit up babe."

Lynn did as he asked and felt him slowly work at the clasps on the teddy until it fell away. Juice eased her back on the bed, kissing her neck, his mouth marking her in places. She moaned as his hands worked her breasts. Lynn kissed his neck, running her tongue along his Adam's apple to his collar bone where she marked him.

Juice reached over to the night stand and grabbed a condom, sitting it on the bed next to them. He moved over her, his fingers finding her clit and gently working her into a wet frenzy. His voice was deep and raspy, "Are you ready?"

Lynn nodded, as he moved on top of her, he used his teeth to tear open the condom. When he went to put it on, Lynn reached down and helped him, he groaned as her hands touched him. Juice lined himself up and slowly moved inside her, he stroked her hair, his voice a whisper, "It only hurts for a minute babe. Just breathe."

Lynn hissed as he moved deeper inside her. Juice used every inch of restraint as he went slow, but the feel of her was so damn good. He had never been with a virgin before and the sensation of her, being so tight was overpowering, he had to keep reminding himself that she had never done this before. He pushed again, his strong arms cradling her as he half lifted her up, giving him a good angle to suck on her collar bone.

Once he was all in his eyes didn't leave hers as he began moving slowly at first, trying to get her use to the feel of him inside her. When she let out a moan of pleasure he increased the pace. Lynn watched him above her, he was so strong and handsome and he was hers. He loved her enough to pull off her own personal prom, he had inked her name into his flesh, and now he was making love to her. He began moving faster, the pain becoming less and less with each movement of his hips. She felt a feeling building deep in her stomach as he kept moving faster and faster, when she came, she dug her finger nails into his shoulders, "Oh, Juan Carlos."

Juice was close, but when she clamped down around him with her tight pussy, he couldn't hold it any longer and then when she said his name, he came. He collapsed on top of her their bodies covered in sweat, their breathing hard and fast.

He pulled off of her and took the condom off throwing it somewhere on the floor. He propped up on one elbow and stared at her, his hand gently tracing patterns on her stomach, "Did I hurt you?"

Lynn opened her eyes and cupped his face with her hand, "No, that was….wow. Now I know what all the hype was about."

Juice smirked at her, "It's because you were with me babe. Other guys suck." She giggled as he kissed her and pulled her onto his chest. Her fingers tracing her name on his chest. They laid there in silence for the longest time, just holding each other, listening to each other's heart beat.

Juice stretched, "Let's get cleaned up. I kind of skipped things. I have dinner in the kitchen."

Lynn smiled propping up on his chest to look at him, "Oh so prom isn't dance, sex, and dinner?"

Juice laughed, "Only if it's your prom, you naughty girl."

Ten minutes later Lynn had cleaned up and walked slowly into the kitchen. Juice had two plates out with Chinese on the plates. She giggled, "Did you warm this up all by yourself?"

Juice slapped her ass and kissed her, "I'm a good cook, but I don't have a fucking clue when the last time was this stove was used. I didn't want to fuck up our weekend by blowing us up."

Lynn smiled at him as he pulled out her chair for her, "Smart thinking baby."

They ate in silence; Juice just smiled and stared at her. Finally Lynn looked at him, "What?"

Juice gave her a half cocked smile, "You look beautiful after sex. Think you can try for round two?"

Lynn nodded, "Yeah, but don't you need to get me home?"

Juice took their plates and put them in the sink and then he turned to her, his smile like that of the wolf from little red riding hood, "Your parents know you won't be home till tomorrow. I think I might tickle you first."

Lynn shook her head, laughing, "No! Juan Carlos, don't even think about it."

He moved toward her and she jumped up racing in front of him to the bedroom. He caught her in the hallway and threw her over his shoulder, giving her ass another slap.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Lynn woke the next morning to the sound of Juice's cell going off. She was lying on his chest half awake when she heard him answer it, "What?"

She could hear talking on the other end but wasn't sure what was being said. Juice sighed, "Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can. Just have to get Lynn up."

Juice halfway threw the phone onto the nightstand, his arms going around her, "Babe?"

Lynn groaned and looked up at him, "We have to go?"

Juice nodded, she could tell he was pissed, "Yeah baby, some shit is going down with the Mayans. They need me to ride out with them. Give your mom a call and ask her to meet us at TM. I'm so fucking sorry."

Lynn kissed his chin and put her head back on his chest, "I understand, they need you. I had you all to myself all night. Anyway I need to go home to sleep."

Juice grinned wickedly at her, "Wore you out did I?"

Lynn kissed him getting up from the bed, "Cocky bastard."

Juice leaned back on the bed and lit a cigarette watching his girl head for the bathroom. Tig had been right he was totally fucking head over heels for her; he knew in his heart that his mother would've loved Lynn. She had been through years of hiding and running from the Irish and the only time he ever saw the girl cry was when she saw her name on his chest. His girl like the ink was deep under his skin.

**Ok, next chapter will get a little crazy! It's time for Juice to get his top rocker and some things will go a little south for our couple. I hope you liked this. I know it was fluffy but I think Juice would be like that, at least in my A/U world. Ok, off to work on more! Enjoy!**


	4. Nobody Knows

Chapter 4….Nobody Knows

**Now this chapter will be a darker look into why Lynn is so closed off with most people emotional. A lot of things will come into play, that Juice, and especially Chibs don't know about. I promise I'm going somewhere with this, just hang on and enjoy the ride. Hugs, Kaye**

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

The weeks following Lynn's personal prom were a blur. She made it through finals and had finally graduated. She had been overwhelmed by the show of support from the club. When she walked across the stage she smiled as the whole club stood up and cheered. That night there had been a giant celebration at the clubhouse, where she spent the night wrapped around Juice naked in his bed enjoying every touch.

The Mayan shit was heating up and even though she didn't know what was going on she knew that Juice was stressed. She didn't see him much, instead she spent her nights taking care of the boys and staying away from her mother. Her father had been gone a lot too, which was never good for Katherine. When Chibs was gone she often buried herself in a bottle leaving Lynn to take care of the boys. Lynn didn't mind, it kept the boys safe from her mother's rage and it filled the hours while she waited for Juice to call or text.

Gemma called her the Thursday before Juice's patch in party to ask her to go shopping. Lynn dropped the boys off at Neeta's house and met the Queen at the strip mall. When they had picked out a new outfit for Lynn for the party, Gemma talked her into lunch. Gemma knew something was going on with the oldest Telford child. Gemma smiled at her, "So baby, want to talk about?"

Lynn looked at her shoving a forkful of salad into her mouth. Gemma sighed, "Is it your mom or your man?"

Lynn leaned back, "How can you tell?"

Gemma laughed, "I've been around long enough to know its either man trouble or trouble with your mother. Believe me I've had both."

Lynn sighed, "She drinks a lot when da's gone."

Gemma nodded, "She's kind of a mean drunk isn't she?"

Lynn swallowed hard, "I really shouldn't talk about this Gemma. Things will get better, I know they will. It will be fine."

Gemma reached across the table and brushed aside Lynn's hair before she could stop her, an angry bruise in the shape of a hand on her shoulder. Gemma frowned, "Your mom do that?"

Lynn pulled away fluffing her hair over the mark, she forced a weak smile, "It was an accident."

Gemma took her in, the girl won't look at her, "You know you don't have to stuck around, you're grown. You and Juice should find a place; let your dad take care of your mom."

Lynn looked up at her finally, her eyes were shiny, but she won't cry, "It's fine Gemma. Now how's Wendy, I heard she's pregnant."

Gemma let her change the subject, but she filed away the information for later. She planned on having a long talk with Katherine and Chibs; she knew all too well what it was like to cover up for a mom that wasn't all there.

Lynn was glad for the change of topic and the rest of the day went smoothly. When Gemma dropped her off she told her she'd see her at the patch in party the next night. When Lynn got inside her father was home, Lynn let out a sigh of relief knowing that her mother would be entertained for the night.

Lynn was sitting on her bed reading and cuddling with Alice when her father came in. Lynn looked up and smiled, "Hey da."

Chibs smiled, "Hey luv, thanks for taking care of shite around here the last few weeks."

Lynn nodded, "No problem. Juice ok? I haven't heard from him tonight yet."

Chibs chuckled, "He's on a job with Tig tonight, I'm sure he'll call you when he's done. I need you to do me a favor."

Lynn sat up putting her book down, "Anything da."

Chibs held up one finger and disappeared into the hall when he came back he had Juice's kutte in his hand. "Do you think you'd like the honor of putting his patches on for him?"

Lynn smiled nodding, "I'd love to. I'll grab the sewing kit and get it done. Is this why he's busy tonight?"

Chibs smirked, "Aye, it's a surprise. Usually the members old lady gets this honor, Clay said to bring it to his future old lady."

Lynn ran her hand over the leather and nodded, "Thank you da."

Chibs placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Aye, good night luv."

Lynn worked into the early hours of the morning sewing on the patches and taking off the prospect patch. When she was done she cuddled the kutte in her arms letting the smell of him send her to sleep.

She woke up with a start, her phone was ringing, when she found it and saw the time she smiled, it was five in the morning, she answered, "Juan Carlos?"

She heard him chuckle, "How'd you know babe?"

Lynn stretched out on her bed, "What other man would call me at five in the morning?"

Juice grunted, "Better not be anyone but me. Tig said you have my kutte."

Lynn smiled, "It was supposed to be a surprise. I'm sleeping with it right now."

Juice laughed, "Are you naked? Because if you're sleeping with it all naked and shit, that's fucking hot."

Lynn groaned, "Did you call me for phone sex?"

Juice laughed again, "Well a guy can try can't he! Just tell me your hand is down those panties of yours."

Lynn shook her head, "Juan Carlos! Will you behave!"

Juice sighed, "Alright babe, go back to sleep, but you better be ready for the fuck of your life tonight. After all I'm a patched member now and I have needs."

Lynn laughed, "Yes baby, you can rock my world tonight. I love you."

"I love you too Lynn. Get some sleep, see you tonight."

When Lynn hung up the phone she cradled it against her chest. Maybe Gemma was right, her dad needed to take care of her mother, she needed to move on and take care of herself and her man.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Lynn watched as Clay put the kutte on Juice's back, she had never been more proud in all her life. She watched as the other guys slapped him on the back hugging him. She stood off to the side waiting for him. After he made it through the mass of members that come for his patch in party. He gestured for her to come to him; he hugged her hard kissing her cheek, "Hey babe, you proud of your old man?"

Lynn ran a hand across his cheek, "Never been prouder baby."

He kissed her quick and steered her toward the bar where Chibs was pouring shots for all the members. Juice pulled Lynn into his side as Chibs spoke, "We weren't sure if you'd make it lad. But you've done real fuckin' good and we couldn't be prouder to call you brother. To Juice!" A chorus of 'To Juice' went through the clubhouse.

Juice had a ball, the drinks were flowing and his girl was in his lap. He knew he was drunk, but he didn't care. He was starting to think about how much he wanted to take her back into his room and fuck the shit out of her. His hand kept creeping up her skirt; Lynn kept slapping away his hand and laughing at him as he nibbled on her neck. She was getting ready to kiss him when she heard her mother's drunken voice behind her, "I need to talk to you outside."

Lynn sighed, kissing Juice quickly, "I'll be right back baby."

Juice nodded watching her walk outside with her mother. He knew that something had been going on with her and her mom, but he figured that if she needed to she would tell him. He pulled out a smoke and joined Happy and Quinn on the couches watching one of the croweaters slid up and down the pole. His crotch getting harder, he hoped Lynn hurried her little ass back.

When Lynn got outside her mother was standing against the clubhouse wall smoking, "Took you long enough."

Lynn sighed looking at the ground, "Sorry mom, what's going on?"

Kat was drunk as a skunk, she was pissed because Chibs had been busy with club business all night and she felt overlooked. Then when she got the call that Neeta was sick and she won't be fucking her husband for the rest of the night, she knew the only way to make herself feel good was to have Lynn go get the boys.

Kat blew out a puff of smoke, "I need you to go to Neeta's and get the boys. Neeta is sick and I don't want to leave."

Lynn looked at her, this was nuts, "Mom I can't this is Juice's night, he patched in. I can't just leave him and go home with the boys. Can't you and da do this?"

Kat moved closer to her daughter digging her nails into the girls arm, "Listen to me you stupid little bitch, I'm still your mother. Now run along and tell Juice he'll fucking deal. Or do you want me to get really pissed with you?"

Lynn shrunk away from her mother, her voice was soft, "Ok mom. I'll tell him."

Kat pulled away, "That's what I thought you would fucking say."

Lynn rubbed at her arm as she went back into the clubhouse, she felt sick when she saw Juice staring at the croweater dancing on the pole. She walked over to him and he smiled running a hand up her leg, "Ready for bed babe?"

Lynn sighed, "Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

Juice smiled, thinking in his drunken state that she meant fuck in private. He stood up and threw his arm around her leading her back to his dorm room. When she closed the door he was on her kissing her and pulling at her clothes. Lynn stopped him pushing him back a little, "Baby, I have to go. I'm so sorry."

Juice stared at her; she had to be fucking kidding him, "What do you mean? You're staying here tonight."

Lynn sighed, she knew he was drunk, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt his feelings or piss him off, "Neeta is sick I have to go get the boys."

Juice shook his head, his hands going to his hips, "That's your fucking mother's job, not yours. Tell her lazy ass to go get them."

Lynn rubbed her arm where she knew a bruise was already forming, "I'm sorry baby. I'll make this up to you. I swear, but I have to go get the boys. Maybe you could come with me."

Juice shook his head again, "You're a grown ass woman Lynn, you tell her to go get them. Damn it, this is crazy, this is my patch in night, you can't fucking leave. Are you my old lady or a fucking kid?"

Lynn felt tears building but she bit them down, "I'm so sorry, I'll do anything you want. But I need to go get the boys, I don't want to go." She moved closer to him, putting her hands on his chest, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

Juice grabbed her wrists, "What's it gonna be? Stay with me or leave? Because I'm not sleeping alone tonight Lynn, with or without you. You make the call, you're either all in or you can fucking forget us."

Lynn felt her chin quiver; he would break up with her just because of this? She knew she had to get the boys, if she didn't she couldn't trust her mother not to hurt them; she had worked her ass off to protect those boys from her mother's drunken rage. Lynn closed her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Juice stormed pass her opening the door, "Me too."

By the time Lynn had pulled herself together and walked back through the clubhouse, Juice had the croweater from the pole sitting on his lap; the girl was kissing on his neck. Lynn felt tears in her eyes, but she swallowed them back. When she hit the door of the clubhouse, she heard her father yelling her name.

Chibs had seen Juice come back out from the dorm, he could tell the boy was pissed and wasn't thinking clearly, because he had too much to drink. When he saw him pull the croweater onto his lap he knew shit was going on. When Lynn had come running through the clubhouse, he knew he had to find out what was going on. He reached her before she could get into her car. Chibs grabbed her shoulder tenderly, "Luv, what's going on?"

Lynn turned around her eyes shining, "Mom needs me to go get the boys. Juice is mad at me. Just let me go da."

Chibs sighed pulling his daughter into his arms, "Juice will be alright, just go back in there and talk to him. He's had too much to drink. You know he loves you. Now go on get back in and get your old man. I'll get your mum; she's being a bitch tonight. I'll take care of the boys. Now go."

Lynn smiled at him, quickly kissing his cheek, "You're the best da." Chibs smiled as she jogged back toward the clubhouse.

He saw his wife sitting on the picnic table and frowned. He walked over and stopped in front of her taking the beer from her hand, "Time to go luv."

Kat looked at her husband, "The fights haven't even started yet."

Chibs nodded, "Aye, but the boys need us. So get your ass over to my bike."

Kat shook her head giving him a coy smile, "Lynn is going, so we can have alone time."

Chibs grabbed her wrist and started dragging her toward his bike, "The girl is staying with her man and we're going home to take care of OUR SONS."

Kat ripped her wrist out of his grasp, "That little bitch! I told her to go get them!"

Chibs pulled her toward him, "You won't say shite to her, she's a grown ass woman Katherine, she can't keep taking care of our boys. She's our daughter not our slave. Now shut your drunken ass mouth and get on the fucking bike."

Kat put her helmet and held on as her husband took her home. When they got there he ordered her to go to bed and he left in her car to pick up the boys.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

When Lynn got back inside the clubhouse, Juice was missing. She walked over to Happy who had a blond croweater wrapped around him, "Hey Hap, where's Juice?"

Hap motioned toward the dorms, going back to the blond with the fake tits. Lynn sighed and made her way through the groups of hardly dressed women and SONS. She stopped at his door her hand on the door knob; she took a deep breath and opened it. What she saw break her heart, Juice was rolling around the bed with the croweater from the pole, he was kissing her neck and dry humping her.

Lynn quietly closed the door, her breath coming out in short bursts. She wasn't going to do this here. She straightened herself up and walked with her head held high making her way outside. The only one that saw her was Happy who stared at the girl. He pushed the croweater off his lap and made his way back to Juice's room, where he saw the croweater from the pole storming out of the room. The girl stopped and put a hand on Happy's chest, "Hey Hap, you looking for company because the little boy in there doesn't want me."

Happy growled at her, "Fuck off." The croweater huffed and continued down the hall. Happy opened Juice's door and saw the kid sitting there on his bed with his head in his hands.

Happy lit a smoke, "What the fuck is going on with you tonight?"

Juice looked up at him, "I'm fucked up man. Lynn had to go and I acted like an asshole. I tried to bury myself in pussy, but I just couldn't do it. I love her too god damn much."

Happy sighed; he had no idea what to tell the kid, he had never been in love before. He saw bitches as nothing more than pussy. "Kid she just left. Didn't you see her?"

Juice looked up at him miserable, "She came in here? SHIT!" Juice pushed pass Happy and jogged outside, he saw Lynn's tail lights as she pulled out of the lot. Juice knew he couldn't ride, so he opened his phone and called her, when it went straight to voice mail he sighed, "Lynn, baby we need to talk. I'll be at the clubhouse. Nothing happened. I swear, just fucking call me back."

Juice turned around and saw that Happy had followed him outside, Hap nodded to him, "Come on kid, I'll get you a coffee and if she hasn't called yet, we'll go looking." Juice nodded following his brother back inside.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Lynn made it all the way to the cabin, before she broke down. She sobbed, letting herself go. It was too much, she had put up with too much for years, her mother's abuse, her father never being there, and now the one good thing she had in her life was gone, Juan Carlos had cheated on her. She opened the door of the car and sat on the hood thinking about her life, the radio playing quietly in the background. She listened to the words of the Pink song as they floated into the night air.

_I've got my things packed, My favorite pillow, Got my sleeping bag,_

_Climb out the window, All the pictures and pain are left behind,_

_All the freedom and things I've got to find,_

_And I wonder how long it will take them to notice that I'm gone,_

_And I wonder how far it will take me to runaway._

**Runaway-Pink**

Lynn sat up straight letting the words wash over her; maybe it was the only way out for her. Gemma's words rang out in her head about her needing to make herself a life of her own. She knew her dad would be watching out for the boys, maybe she needed to go, start fresh somewhere, where no one knew her. She could hide from the Irish and the SONS, put some distance between her and her mother. As she sat there in the dark, the plan came together in her head. She heard her phone going off and knew she had to move if she was going to make a clean break.

She drove back to her house, parking down the street a little ways. Once inside she wrote two letters, one to her parents and one to Juice and taped them to her mirror. She packed a small bag, making sure to pack a few photos. She grabbed Alice and put her in her carrier. Her next stop was her brother's room; she wiped the tears off her cheeks as she watched them sleep. She took a deep breath and walked over and kissed each boy on the cheek and made sure they were covered up. She froze outside her parents door, putting her hand on the door, she swallowed hard and turned going back inside her room. She carried her things out to the car, making sure that Alice was up front with her and started the car. She didn't breathe until she saw the 'Thank you for visiting Charming' sign. She nodded her head, she was on her way to her own life, she turned to Alice who was now sitting on top of her carrier, the cat staring out the window, "It's just you and me girl."

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Juice woke to his cell going off on his night stand; he rolled over and grabbed it hoping the pounding in his head would fade away. "Yeah?"

Chibs growled into the phone, "Tell me she's with you."

Juice sat up, his head forgotten, "She's not, what's wrong?"

Chibs sighed, sounding more defeated than ever, "You need to come here now!" The phone went dead, Juice sighed as he pulled himself out of bed. When he pulled up in front of the Telford house, Jax and Clay were there, Gemma's SUV was there too. Shit he thought to himself as he walked in the front door.

Gemma walked up to him hugging him, "Hey baby."

"Hey Gemma." Juice looked in the living room and saw Kat curled up into a ball sobbing. "What's going on?" The pit in his stomach getting bigger.

Gemma sighed, "They're in the kitchen. Go talk to them." Juice nodded walking into the kitchen. The three men that were sitting around the table looked up at him, this was bad.

Juice glanced around, "Is it the Irish?"

Chibs stared blankly down at the table; Juice could tell he had been crying, his eyes were red and blood shot. Clay sighed pointing to the chair next to Chibs, "Sit down son."

Juice shook his head, "No, where is she?"

Jax stood up clapping him on the back, "Sit down man, as far as we know she's fine. We need to talk to you."

Juice nodded, sitting down next to Chibs. Clay sighed, "Last night Lynn took off."

Juice felt his fists ball up, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOOK OFF?"

Clay tossed him a letter, "She couldn't take anymore. Seems for years her MOTHER, has been beating the shit out of her, the girl kept it quiet. Last night was the final straw. Guess she saw you doing something stupid at the clubhouse and figured she had nothing left to stay for, so she left."

Juice stared at the letter in his hands; he finally got up the courage to read it.

_Dear Da, I'm sorry for doing things this way, but I knew with the Irish you'd never let me leave. After tonight I know I have nothing to hold me to Charming. Please don't look for me. I know I was a mistake, a drunken night with mum that ended in a lifetime of something you never wanted, a kid. I know you love me, but I just can't stay for you and the boys. It's time to be their father, I'm tired da, I've been taking care of mom for a long time, and I need to be free. She needs to stop drinking, ask Gemma, ask Gram, they'll tell you what they know. Don't let her hurt the boys like she's hurt me. I'm gonna be alright. By the time you read this I'll have drained my bank accounts and be far away. Take care of the boys and tell them I love them every day. And da, please look out for Juice, even if he doesn't want me, he's a good man and I want him to have a good life. I'll try to let you know I'm alright. My necklace from Grammie Telford will keep me safe. I forgive you for not being there, I lived it, I know how bad mom was. Lynn_

Juice stared at the words, 'Please don't look for me'. Jax cleared his throat, "What happened last night brother?"

Juice felt tears eating at his eyes, "I got drunk, I was an ass when she said she had to go to get the boys. I told her if she went we were through. I tried to fuck a croweater, but I couldn't. Hap will tell you I stopped; I love her to damn much. Hap thinks she saw me with the croweater before I tossed her out. Jesus Christ, what have I done?"

Juice buried his head in his hand and felt Chibs hand on his back, "Son, it's alright. You're not the one that's failed her, her whole fuckin' life. We'll find her and bring her home."

Clay sighed at the end of the table, "And hopefully before the fucking Irish find out she's gone."

That afternoon was a blur as Juice worked every angle he could to track her. He found that she had emptied both her savings and checking account early that morning at a bank on the border of California and Arizona. Chibs had called her grandmother giving her a heads up that she might be on the way to her, but by nightfall when Lynn hadn't shown at her grandmother's he knew she was gone.

He put feelers out trying to find her, to see if she had been stopped by the cops, but he found nothing. Her letter to him burning a hole into his heart. She had freed him, telling him that she'd never love anyone like she loved him, that he could let her go, cover up her name on his chest. But he knew no one would ever fill the spot she had created inside his heart. He worked into the late hours of the night, finally heading into his room he looked at his phone and saw a text. He had been calling her all day, telling her he was sorry and that she needed to come home, but she didn't answer. He opened the screen and read the text knowing damn well it was from her, it simply said, _I love you, take care of yourself._ He shut his phone and crawled onto his bed feeling more alone than he had when his mother died, he needed her and he would do anything to find her.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

After the bank she kept going, she thought of stopping at her grandmother's but knew that by now her da had half of the Tucson charter sitting in front of her gram's house. So she pushed through Arizona. She finally pulled into a rest area in New Mexico. She sent Juice a quick text, just so they knew she was safe. When she got back in the car she smiled at Alice who was curled up around Lynn's bag. Lynn opened the map she had bought and scanned it, she needed to find a place to call home, somewhere that she could blend in and get lost until she pulled herself together. As her finger drifted further down the coast she smiled looking up at Alice who was yawning, "Let's go learn French baby girl."

**Poor Lynn, she has been keeping secrets her whole life for Kat. Don't worry the boys will find her, a new improved girl. I hope you understand that Juice didn't cheat on her, so don't be too mad at me. But the road for them will be bumpy, just because it builds up the angst! Ok do your thing! Hugs, Kaye…p.s. Remember this is A/U**


	5. French Quarter

Chapter 5….French Quarter

**Two updates in one day…..Because this story is driving itself at this point! Ok when we left our couple, Lynn had just left Charming for places unknown, Juice and Chibs were trying to piece things together. This is now six months later. Enjoy the ride….Kaye**

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Juice stood outside of the little bar on the edge of the French Quarter. Clay had sent him along with Tig to visit their New Orleans charter, that was having some problems with a punk street gang called the 'Cajun Boys'. Juice, Tig, Happy, and Quinn were waiting for the signal and they were to overtake the leader of the gang of punks. Six months had changed Juice since Lynn had left, made him harder all the shit he had seen and done. Happy appeared next to him, "Game time, you're with me kid. Ready?"

Juice nodded, "Yeah." Juice followed Happy down a narrow alley way, where they hid behind the bars dumpster. A few minutes later the little bastard they were looking for came staggering outside with the hooker that they had paid to get him alone.

Happy moved first, going up behind him putting his gun in his back. Juice made sure to check him for weapons. Happy looked at the hooker, "Get the fuck out of here." The girl nodded and took off down the alleyway, where Tig and Quinn handed her a fistful of money. As Tig and Quinn started toward them, a few of the punk's guys came out of the bar. Upon seeing their leader up against the wall with a gun to his head, they pulled their pieces and bullets flew. By the time the four SONS retreated to their lookout point across the street, there were three bodies lying in the alley.

Tig vibrated next to Juice as they watched from the rooftop, "Man I fucking hate this shit. In Charming we can take care of our own bodies, out here we could get caught waiting and watching."

Quinn laughed, "Calm down Tiggie, its fine. Hap and I have done this a million times. We just have to wait for the paramedics to get here. Once they declare them, we go back to the clubhouse and get shit faced. By the morning you'll be snoring into a pussy."

Tig smiled, "Do you think I could have two pussies, just to cheer me up?"

The four men laughed, Tig was always up for something. Happy waved them to shut up as he pulled his binoculars to his eyes. Watching the paramedics walk into the alley. He watched as they moved from victim to victim, his heart stopped when the young woman's face came into view, "Shit."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong brother? Did we leave one of those fucks alive?"

Happy shook his head, "No the cops are calling the medical examiner. It's just….fuck, Juice take a look at the girl down there. She look like someone you might know?"

Juice just looked at him funny taking the binoculars from him. He focused on the crime scene, trying to get a good look at the girl's face, but she was blocked by one of the ambulance doors. Finally she shut the door and turned toward their side of the street, it was Lynn. Her hair was darker and shorter, but son of a bitch if it wasn't her. He dropped the binoculars and took off down the fire escape before any of them could catch him. He pulled up his hood on his hoodie and melted into the crowd staring at the crime scene. He stood there watching her, as she talked with her partner, he had found her.

Lynn laughed at Daniel her partner, "Oh come on Dan it's not so bad. So they're dead, we'll get them next time."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Ok, rookie, get in. You're buying coffee this time. What I won't give for a heart attack tonight."

Lynn felt like someone was watching her, she turned and scanned the crowd of people, and shook her head, she really must be going crazy. After six months in New Orleans she was still amazed how many people fit into the town. She shrugged her shoulders getting into the ambulance, she never saw Juice walking toward her as her and Daniel made their way down the street and out of sight.

Juice flipped open his phone and dialed Chibs, the man answered after two rings, "Aye, Juicy, how's the big easy?"

Juice felt his heart thumping in his ears, "I found her."

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

When they got back to the New Orleans clubhouse he went to work on their computer. He searched every ambulance service database and finally he found her, staring at him was her work ID picture, she was going by the name Marie McGee, her middle name and her mother's maiden name. He wrote down all her information and put it in his kutte pocket. Tig stood near him scowling, "You can't go get her by yourself, she might run again."

Juice nodded his face hard, "I'm not going to get her, just making sure she got home ok. I promised Chibs I'd wait for him to get here, before I approached her, I just need to ….you know….be close to her. Know she's alright."

Tig frowned, "Alright brother, I'll go with you."

It took them a half an hour to make it to her apartment on the outskirts of the French Quarter, Saber; the New Orleans Charter president said it was the gay district of New Orleans. Now as Tig and Juice walked down the streets they could see why. Several couples had walked passed them holding hands. Tig grumbled at him under his breath, "I don't care how freaky I am, I'm not holding your fucking hand to blend in."

Juice smirked, "You're not my type Tig."

They stopped short of her apartment when an ambulance pulled up, Juice watched her as she smiled at her partner giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Lynn was glad to be home, the twenty four on and twenty four off shifts were hard to get use to and she was dying for a shower, she leaned over and kissed Dan on the cheek, "Thanks for the ride home! Will you give Greg a hug for me and tell him I hope to see you both at the Opera House tonight."

Dan smiled, "Yup, I'll drag him if I have too. Night Marie."

Lynn smiled waving from the curb, "Night Dan."

Lynn opened the door to the apartment building and made her way into her little piece of heaven. When she opened the door she smiled, when she first came to New Orleans six months ago, her little studio apartment was a shit hole. Now it was bearable. She squealed with delight when Alice came running up to her, she picked up the now fat cat and cuddled her close, "How's momma's girl today? You want some cream?"

Lynn walked over to the fridge and got out a carton of cream and poured some in a saucer for Alice setting her on the countertop. She turned on some music and danced her way into the bathroom changing into a pair of booty bed shorts and a sports bra. She didn't see the two men standing on the fire escape looking into her window, watching her.

Juice was breathing hard; his mind was racing as he watched her dance around her small kitchen moving into the bathroom. Tig whispered to him, "She's fine man. She made it home safe. We got to get out of here before she sees us or someone calls the cops."

Juice nodded letting him lead him down the fire escape. They were almost down the alley behind her building when they heard her open her window. Tig pushed him up against the wall, they stood there watching her.

Lynn opened her window letting Alice explore the fire escape. Lynn loved to sit on the fire escape and listen to the music that flowed through the neighborhood. She leaned inside and grabbed her purse pulling a cigarette out and lighting it, she took a hard drag on it and smiled at Alice, "I know it's a shitty habit, but momma ain't getting laid so cut me a break baby girl." The cat meowed and Lynn laughed, finishing her smoke she threw it off the fire escape and grabbed Alice heading back inside to go to bed.

Juice lingered in the alley until he saw the light go out in her apartment. He looked at Tig, "We need one of Saber's prospects to stay outside here, keep an eye on her, follow her if she leaves."

Tig nodded, knowing there was no arguing with the kid, "Sure kid I'll take care of it."

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

The next morning Chibs came into the New Orleans clubhouse his hands clenched at his side. Juice walked up to him and the two men hugged, "Thanks for coming so fast."

Chibs nodded, "Where the fuck is she?"

Juice sighed motioning for the man to sit down with him, "We found her by accident, she's working as a paramedic in the French Quarter. Saw her at the scene the night we took care of Saber's Cajun Boy problem. I found her in one of the databases; she's going by Marie McGee. I don't think even Jimmy O would find her here."

Chibs lit a smoke, his hands shaking, "Aye, aye. You didn't talk to her yet did ya?"

Juice shook his head, "No, I wanted to wait for you. I figured if we had any chance of getting her to come with us we needed to go slow. She needs to know that things have changed at home."

Chibs shook his head, "Aye and they have. Where do you land with all this? You still in this for the long haul?"

Juice nodded, "Absolutely. She's my girl, nothing has changed that fact."

Chibs ran a tired hand over his face, "What if she has a guy here?"

Juice frowned looking down at his hands, "She doesn't, I know that in my heart. She's not like that."

Chibs nodded, "Well let's go get our girl."

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Lynn smiled as she walked into the Opera house; the place was filled to the brim. She spotted Greg and Daniel and made a bee line for their table. Greg standing up and hugging her, "Little Marie! About fucking time you got here!"

Lynn laughed pulling away from him, "Well I wanted to look extra good since I'm sitting next to you two beautiful men."

Daniel laughed, "What the fuck ever! I ordered you a tequila shot, drink up! We're gonna dance till we puke!"

An hour later Lynn had sweat running down her body as she danced her heart out. Daniel and Greg on either side of her almost like her own private protection detail. When they made it back to the table they ordered a few more rounds. She loved these guys, if it wasn't for them she won't be where she was now.

When she got to New Orleans the Pinto had died, so she needed to find her and Alice a place to live. After selling the car she found her little shit whole and got a job at a local coffee shop. She had been there a week when Daniel and Greg started coming in. She always talked to them, they were sweet. One night after work Greg and Daniel had watched her walk her down the street toward her apartment building. They stopped her asking her to dinner, when she told them she really didn't have the money for dinner, they insisted they pay. After watching her eat her fill, they knew she needed help.

The next day Greg showed up at her house his arms filled with groceries, telling her he was the gay community welcome wagon. After a few more weeks of getting to know her, Daniel helped her get into a paramedic program. Four months later she was doing ridealongs and finally she was assigned to Daniel as his rookie. She loved them for all they had done for her, when they asked about her family, she simply said it was a long story and no one wanted to hear it. They didn't push things, just waited for her to tell them in her own time.

Lynn glanced at her cell phone, "Boys, I love you but I'm drunk and I need to head home."

Greg smiled at her, "You need to get laid baby girl. I'm sure we can find someone to do the job."

Lynn laughed standing up and kissing both men, "I'm good. Love you guys, I need to head home. Work in the morning."

She walked through the streets humming to herself, her purse pulled tight against her side, her hand on the butt of her handgun, a girl can never be too careful. When she finally made her way into the apartment she called for Alice, but the cat didn't come out. Lynn sighed moving toward the bathroom, sometimes the cat got pissed when she wasn't home. When she came out of the bathroom in her sports bra and shorts she was grabbed from behind, a hand going over her mouth. Lynn struggled, but she stopped when she heard Juice's voice, his breath on her ear, "I'll let you go if you promise not to scream. Can you do that?" She nodded slowly.

When he released her the light flicked on in the living room revealing her dad, Happy, and Quinn. She saw Tig sitting on the window sill staring at her. She sighed as Juice let her go; she pushed herself away from him. Her only thought was to get to her gun in her purse and her cell phone. She walked toward the living room shaking her head, looking at her dad, "Well I guess I hid good, it took you six months to find me."

Chibs nodded, "Aye, you hid good. It's good to see you luv." Chibs pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead. "You look wonderful."

Lynn was stunned she didn't know what to do; she eased herself down onto the futon that doubled as her bed, her eyes flicking to her purse. Happy made a tsk tsk noise holding up her gun, while Quinn shook his head her cell phone in his hands. Lynn groaned pulling her legs up on the futon, "So what's the play here boys? Kidnapping? Are you going to murder me? What's going on here?"

Chibs sighed, sitting down in the little chair across from his daughter, his elbows resting on his knees, "Baby girl, we're here to take you home."

Lynn laughed, "I am home. I have a life here, friends, a job, my cat….wait where's my cat?"

Juice cleared his throat, "Our cat and she freaked Tig out so I put her in the closet."

Lynn stood up and started for the closet, when Happy and Quinn blocked the door. Lynn chuckled shaking her head, but she opened the door and pulled out the cat. Kissing the little things head, "I'm sorry baby did these assholes upset you."

Chibs glared at her, pointing back to the couch, "You got the damn cat now sit the fuck down. We need to have a talk."

Lynn put Alice down and sat across from her father again, "If this is going to be a long talk can I grab my cigs or is that against the rules?"

Juice stared at her, "Since when did you smoke?"

Lynn smiled weakly at him, "Since my child abuse survivor group, it helps to keep yourself busy while you tell strangers all the shit about your past."

Once she had her cigarette lit she sat down across from her father. Chibs reached for her hand, "Why didn't you tell me luv?"

Lynn barked out a laugh, her eyes were shiny with tears. She looked her father in the eyes, "Would you have believed me? You were never around, you don't know what she was like and I knew if I told you would leave me alone with her and then I'd pay. She only did it when she was drunk, but that was a lot of the time."

Chibs squeezed her hands, "Your grandmother said she found you locked in a closet once. How couldn't you tell, darlin' I would've stopped her."

Lynn glared at him, "Really, how would you have done that? Were you going to come home and protect me? Let me live somewhere else? I don't think so, I was fucked and I knew it. As a six year old kid I had already had it beaten into me that crying was for the weak. I've come to grips with what mum did to me. That night I left, it was me finding myself, which I have. I'm safe here; no one knew where I was. I have a life here, I'm not afraid anymore."

Chibs sighed, looking over at Juice who had his arms folded in front of him. Chibs looked back at Lynn, "Jimmy O knows you're here. I need you to come back to Charming so I can keep you safe. Your mum is in treatment, she's been sober for five months. The boys miss the shit out of you; I miss you, and so does Juicy. You need to come home with us."

Lynn stared up at Juice, "Lynn things will be different when you come back. I miss you girl, I need you."

Lynn stared at the floor, "I'll think about it. I need some time to myself. I need to sleep right now, get my head clear, I've been out with friends tonight and I had too much to drink as it is."

Chibs frowned, "Come stay with us tonight at the clubhouse, or at least let Juicy stay with you."

Lynn shook her head, "I'm not staying at the clubhouse, this is my home and I'm not leaving it. As far as one of you staying, that's not going to happen. I need to be alone to think. Please da we'll talk tomorrow. I promise."

Chibs stood up and shook his head, "Aye, alright. I'll be here first thing tomorrow."

Lynn watched as Quinn, Happy, and Tig disappeared out the door. Juice hung back waiting for Chibs. Lynn stopped her dad, "How are the boys?"

Chibs stopped and hugged her not letting her go, "They're great, growing like weeds. I told them when I left last night I was bringing home their Lynnie, don't make me a liar luv."

Lynn shook her head and closed the door behind them, locking it.

Chibs walked out of the apartment building and looked at the others, "She's running again. We'll do this Happy and Quinn's way. Tig go back and get the van from the New Orleans charter." Chibs turned to Juice, "I hope you can get through to her, because I sure as fuck didn't."

Juice nodded to him, he knew she would be pissed but at least she would be back in Charming where he could slowly break her down.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Having your family that you're running from find you can sober your ass up quick. Lynn made sure they were gone and she went next story to call Dan to let him know she had to go out of town for a family emergency and she would call him as soon as she knew what was going on. She then went back inside her apartment and started packing everything should could. She had everything packed, and Alice in her carrier when the lights to the building cut out. "Shit!"

Lynn went into the kitchen and was searching for candles when she heard something behind her. She turned just in time to see Happy coming at her with a syringe; she tried to duck around him, but ran into the brick wall which was Quinn. Quinn grabbed her and held her, hand over her mouth as Happy came at her with the syringe again. Happy's raspy voice was the last thing she heard, "It's for your own good, girl."

Juice waited in the van as Quinn and Happy loaded her in the back with Chibs and him, Juice looked at them, "Where's the cat?"

Happy chuckled, "Tig's got it and her stuff. You were right brother she was running."

Chibs sighed running a hand over his sleeping daughter's cheek, "Aye, she's like me stubborn as a fucking mule and she runs when things get too much.

Tig appeared at the van with the cat carrier shoving it at Juice, "The fucking thing hates me, hissing and shit. I'm glad Saber is loaning us a prospect to ride Juice's bike, because I sure as fuck don't want to ride in the van with that fucking cat."

Quinn clapped him on the back, "Oh come on Tiggie, I thought you loved pussy."

Tig snorted, "On a woman, man, on a woman."

They all loaded into the van and made their way back to the New Orleans clubhouse. After thanking Saber and his crew for all the help, they headed out. Chibs driving while Juice stayed in the back with Lynn. Once they were on the road Juice slipped her head into his lap, his hand brushing away her hair. He was just glad to have her with him, even if she would probably try to kill him when she woke up.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Lynn started walking slowly, her head thumping. She groaned a little trying to figure out where the hell she was. She felt Alice curled up next to her, but when she opened her eyes, she saw Juice sitting across from her and she looked around realizing that they were in a moving van. Juice smiled at her, "Good morning beautiful. I got you some crème sticks at our last stop, thought you might be hungry."

Lynn sat up quickly, and groaned as her head spinned, "What the fuck did you do to me?"

Juice sighed, "We were just thinking of your safety."

Lynn still had her hands on her head, "By what kidnapping me?"

Chibs chuckled from behind the driver's seat, "Not kidnapping luv, we like to look at it as forced relocation. Now be a good girl back there and eat some breakfast. Your boy there already made sure the cat was fed, but if that fucker shits in the litter box again, it's riding on the roof."

Lynn shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs, "Where the hell are we?"

Juice sighed trying to hand her a bottle of water that she batted away, he opened the lid and took a drink showing her that it wasn't drugged, "We're somewhere in Texas, probably another hour till we hit the New Mexico border."

Lynn couldn't believe this, "Fuck! How long have I been out? What the fuck did Hap do to me?"

Chibs smiled at her in the rear view mirror, "Just a little cocktail to make sure you would get plenty of rest. Nothing that can hurt you love. Your head ache is probably because he dosed you too much. Juice give her a few pain killers for her head."

Juice handed her a bottle of ibuprofen which she slapped out of his, "Like I can fucking trust you to not drug me again."

Juice stared at her his face hard, "Take the fucking pills. Look!" He popped off the cap and threw two in his mouth and dry swallowed them, then tossed her the bottle, "Fucking take the pills Lynn. We would never do anything to hurt you, Jesus."

Lynn took a few of the ibuprofen and chased them down with some water. She glared at Juice, "I have to pee."

Juice shot Chibs a look and Chibs nodded, "Fine, we'll stop, but you don't go alone and so help you if you scream or throw a fit. Got it?"

Lynn nodded; she pulled on her tennis shoes and waited for the van to come to a stop. Happy and Tig were already at the door when Juice opened it. Juice looked at the two men, "She has to pee."

They nodded as Juice grabbed a hold of Lynn's arm walking her toward the bathroom. Lynn heard Alice meow and turned to see Tig holding the cat, Tig smirked evilly at her, "If you even think about running I'll break her neck. So hurry back doll."

Lynn was enraged; she pulled out of Juice's grip as they walked into the bathroom. He stood outside the stall while she went to the bathroom. When she was washing her hands, she watched him stare at her; she finally turned around, "WHAT?"

Juice smirked at her, "I noticed you have a tattoo on your shoulder, I was hoping to be the first one to ink you."

Lynn didn't say anything; she just walked out of the bathroom and made her way back toward the van. Tig was still standing there holding Alice; she tried not to cry as she held out her arms, "Give her to me."

Tig handed her the cat and watched as she got into the van. Juice just shook his head getting in with her. Chibs filled up the tank on the van and went inside to grab them some food. By the time he got back, Lynn was laying down with her back to Juice cradling the now purring cat in her arms.

Chibs looked at Juice, "She alright?"

Juice shook his head no. Chibs frowned, "Lynnie, I got some pretzels and pop up here. If you get hungry let us know. We'll stop when we reach Arizona."

The hours went by, Juice kept his mind busy by fielding phones calls on his phone and watching her. At dark they stopped at a rest stop outside of New Mexico. Chibs got out of the van and yawned. The others pulled their bikes up next to the van, "Let's stay here tonight boys. We can camp out on the grass. We'll lock Juicy inside with her, to keep an eye on things. Hap you still have that chain for the back door?"

Happy smirked, "Yes sir."

Chibs nodded, "Alright, let's get the pain in the ass off to the bathroom and then we'll call it a night."

Lynn was sitting up against the van wall when Tig opened the doors, he motioned to her to hand over the cat, she glared at him as she did. Juice walked behind her following her to the bathroom. He waited again outside the stall for her, when she came out she washed her face and hands. She turned around and looked at him, "I hate you for this, you know that right?"

Juice nodded his head, his eyes sad, but his face hard, "Just doing what I think is best for you. You can hate me all you want, but I love you. Come on, before Tig snaps our cat's neck."

When they got back to the van and Lynn settled down with the cat. She stared at her father who was standing at the door, "Juicy if you two need anything just give one of us a call. I'll come unlock you."

Lynn felt real rage, "I'm not staying the night with HIM! If I have to stay with anyone it's going to be you."

Chibs gave her a tired smile as he closed the doors, "Night luv. Good luck Juicy."

As Chibs walked away with Happy and Tig they laughed at the sounds coming from the van. Happy clapped Chibs on the back, "She'll tire out and fall asleep."

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

The rest of the trip was like the first half; Lynn kept quiet, pretty much just glaring at everyone. When they finally pulled into Teller Morrow three days after they had left New Orleans, they were all exhausted. Jax walked up to the van and opened the back door; Lynn grabbed Alice and her bag. As soon as she got out of the van she looked at Jax, "May I please stay in your dorm while I'm here."

Jax looked at Juice who was getting out of the van, Juice shook his head no. Jax frowned at Lynn, "Sorry darlin' I'm staying here now, Wendy and I are over."

Lynn nodded, Juice was next to her with the rest of her stuff and his, "Come on, you're staying with me."

Lynn fell in behind him; she didn't stop and talk to the others as she walked through the clubhouse. Juice opened the door for her and she pushed pass him and went into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. He heard the water start running; he walked over to the door and listened. He could hear her sobbing, he sighed turning around to see Chibs standing there. Juice motioned for him, when Chibs walked over and heard her; he ran a hand over his face and motioned Juice into the hall.

Juice shut the door behind. Chibs sighed, "She'll be alright. With Jimmy O in the states we have to keep her here. I'm sorry this falls to you but I know if any of us can get through to her it will be you."

Juice nodded, hugging Chibs, "I'll keep her safe."

When he went back into the room he heard the shower running. He went through her bag and grabbed out some night clothes for her, he quietly slipped them into the bathroom with a fresh towel. He took off his shirt and picked up Alice lying back on the bed he petted the cat.

Lynn came out and stared at the two of them, "She needs something to eat. Is there any cream in the kitchen?"

Juice looked at her, it was the first time in three days she wasn't mean to him, "I'll go check. Do you need anything?"

Lynn sighed grabbing her brush from her bag, "Can you bring me a bottle of water?"

Juice smiled, "Sure babe, be right back."

Lynn unpacked Alice's stuff and put organized her bags. When Juice came back she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Juice smiled setting down a bowl full of cream for Alice, "I'll go out tomorrow and get anything the two of you need."

Lynn gave him a weak nod, "Thank you."

Juice smiled, he motioned toward the bathroom, "I'm gonna shower. Get settled in. I'll be right back."

Lynn pulled back the covers and slid down into the bed. Once Alice was done eating she curled up next to her. By the time Juice got out of the shower Lynn and Alice were sound asleep. Juice turned off the lights and got into bed. He inched slowly toward her, his hand creeping around her waist. When he nestled into her back he took a deep breath of her hair, letting her scent invade him. He gently kissed her neck, his voice a thick whisper, "I missed you so much babe." Juice closed his eyes and found himself drifting off to sleep.

Lynn forced herself to keep her eyes closed, when he whispered to her, she wanted to roll over and tell him how much she missed him. That she hadn't dated anyone else, that no one else could make her feel like he did. But she kept quiet. Once she knew he was asleep she hugged his arm that was around her, tomorrow she would have to deal with all the shit that was awaiting her, but she wanted to take this moment with him and just enjoy the feel of his arms.

**So she's home, via forced relocation, but she's home. Next chapter will be her confronting her parents and her reunion with her brothers. Let me know what you think! Hugs, Kaye**


	6. Forgive But Don't Forget

Chapter 6….Forgive, but don't forget

**Well thank you thank you! I'm glad you guys are loving this one! I'm trying to get Lynn and Juice caught up to the time line that Kayla and Happy are on, because I have a plan for a sequel to both of them that combines the two couples together and Happy and Kayla are soooo easy to write**

**Ok, here is the next update! Enjoy**** and Happy weekend, Kaye**

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

It took Lynn a few minutes to realize where she was. She felt an arm squeeze her waist as the world came into focus. She remembered that she wasn't in her apartment, that she wasn't even in New Orleans anymore, but Charming. Fucking Charming, she thought as she wiggled her way out from underneath Juice. After going to the bathroom to clean up, she made her way out to the common room. She was in need of coffee and a smoke.

When she stepped into the kitchen she was surprised to see Tig standing there making coffee. He looked up at her, "Hey doll, it's almost done."

Lynn nodded picking up one of Bobby's muffins that were sitting on the counter. She leaned there eating enjoying the silence, Tig handed her a cup of coffee, "So you're up early."

Lynn put sugar in her coffee, "Yeah, I'm use to working twenty four on and twenty four off, so it kind of fucks with your sleep schedule. Why are you up early?"

Tig sighed, "I have to ride out with Clay and Jax this morning. Figured I'd have some coffee and smoke beforehand. How'd you sleep?"

Lynn followed him outside, "Fine, the cat says hi." She smirked at him as he opened the door for her.

Once they were sitting on top of the picnic table he grinned at her watching her smoke, "So you go away for six months and come back all bad ass."

Lynn laughed, "Not bad ass, just me. I've learned to enjoy things for myself; the time away was good for me."

Tig stared out at the lot, "So you staying?"

Lynn sighed leaning back a little and pulling her legs up sitting Indian style, "I don't know. I really love my life in New Orleans. People like me because I'm me, not because they're afraid of the club of bikers that could kick their ass. I really loved my job, the blood and chaos, and then my friends were the best I've ever had."

Tig nodded, "Friends are good. You can always keep them, go visit, they can come here. You can get another job and shit we have blood and chaos around here. But you can't replace your family or the man you love. That shit is the good stuff."

Lynn smirked looking at Tig; she leaned on his shoulder, "When did you get so smart?"

Tig huffed, "Don't fucking tell anyone, Kayla she brings it out of me. She told me last night on the phone that you've been checking in with her."

Lynn sat up, "I hope you're not pissed at her for keeping that from you."

Tig shook his head, "Nah, its smart the system you had. She said you called her on Tuesday and Friday. She said she had your friend's numbers to call in case she didn't hear from you. It was really smart doll. I get why you went. Your mom is bat shit crazy and honestly it was nice to see you grow a pair and do some crazy shit. Just remember where your family is and your heart." He stood up and leaned down to put a quick kiss on her head.

As he was walking away Lynn called out to him, "Thanks Tig."

Tig stopped at the door and smiled, "Anytime kid."

Lynn sat there relaxing just enjoying the morning when she heard the door to the clubhouse open. Half-Sack the new prospect stood there in his shorts and a reaper shirt. He grinned at her, "Hey Lynn."

Lynn smiled, "Where are you off to this early?"

Sack squinted against the sun, "Your dad has me training for some upcoming boxing matches. So I run every morning then hit the bag for awhile."

Lynn got off the picnic table, "Do you think I could come for the run? I use to run every day I had off in New Orleans."

Sack looked uncomfortable, "I don't know you'd better ask Juice. I don't want my ass kicked for taking you off the lot."

Lynn sighed, "Just wait for me. I'll be right back."

When she got to the room, she dug through her bag looking for her work out clothes. She smiled to herself when she found them. She went into the bathroom and started changing putting her hair up in a high tight pony tail. She was just tying her shoes when Juice opened the door yawning, "Hey babe." He leaned over and kissed her cheek and went straight to the toilet. Lynn looked away half embarrassed that he was just taking a piss right in front of her.

She wiggled around him and went to get her iPod. Juice came out of the bathroom, "Where are you going?"

Lynn turned around and fought down the urge to tell him it wasn't any of his fucking business, "Going for a run with Sack. I'll be back."

Juice was awake now, he grabbed her wrist as she started for the door, "Whoa, whoa, hang on. You can't just go taking off down the street. What if the Irish are out there?"

Lynn sighed, "Juan Carlos, if I put off shit every time I thought the fucking Irish were watching I'd live in a bubble. I'll be back." She kissed his cheek quickly and left out the door, hoping a good hard run would clear her head.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

The longest hour of Half-Sack's life was over thank god! The little Scottish pain in the ass could run her ass off; he had a hell of a time keeping up with her. A few times Sack had looked over his shoulder to see if the devil was chasing her, they were running so fast.

When the two of them finally made it back to Teller-Morrow he felt like shit, while she smiled. Lynn laughed at him doubled over, "What's the matter? I thought you said my da was turning you into a boxer. You know I smoke and I kicked your ass."

Sack rolled his eyes, "I think I'm going to die now."

Juice was leaning up against the wall of the clubhouse when they ran up and he smirked at her in her tight jogging shorts and hot pink sports bra with the dark blue tank top over top. He stared at the symbol on the tank top; it was two firemen axes with a medic symbol in the middle just like the small tattoo on her shoulder.

Lynn walked toward him, "You look more awake now."

Juice laughed, "Yeah, some of us have to work today." He motioned toward the garage where the regular mechanics were starting to filter in for the day.

Lynn nodded, "Well enjoy your day. Looks like fun."

Before Juice could say anything else, Kat pulled in. The back doors of her caddy flung open. Joshua and John Patrick were speeding toward their sister. "LYNNIE!"

Lynn turned around and almost cried at the sight of them. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed the two of them. She let the boys tackle her taking her down to the cement. She hugged and kissed both of them.

John Patrick stared at her for the longest time, "Where were you?"

Joshua sat up his weight on her stomach, "Yeah! Why were you gone so long?"

Lynn pulled herself into a sitting position, "I was working. I got a special job where I got to drive an ambulance and help sick people."

Joshua clapped his hands, "That's so cool, with the sirens and everything."

Lynn grabbed his belly tickling, "Yes silly siren and all!"

John Patrick wrinkled his eyebrows, "Did you get to cut people open?"

Lynn laughed, "No, I got to put stitches in and help them until a doctor could save them. It was wicked cool. So how are you two doing? What's been going on around here?"

John Patrick pouted, "I was sad you weren't here. So was Juice, he came over a lot and hung out with us. He told us you would come home, but we were sad."

Lynn nodded her head, "I know sweetie, I'm sorry. But I'm home now. Did you get my box I sent for your birthday?"

Joshua nodded his head, "It had really cool stuff in it. Juice helped us set up the race track in our room. Mom doesn't like it, but da said she can deal."

Lynn glanced up finally noticing her mother standing there hugging herself tears in her eyes. Lynn glared at her. She turned her attention back to the boys, standing up, "Bobby has muffins inside do you have time for one with me?"

John Patrick looked back at his mom, "Mom do we have time?"

Kat nodded her head, "Go have fun with your sister." Her voice cracking.

Lynn led the two boys inside, holding their hands. Kat moved toward Juice, "Did she say anything to you?"

Juice shook his head, "Not really. She's dealing with being here, but she's one moment away from snapping. It's nice you brought the boys, she looks happier than I've seen her since she got back."

Kat nodded, "I'm going to take the boys to preschool and then Chibs and I are going to talk to her. You should probably be there."

Juice sighed, "I will, but she's not living with you. No matter what she says after your talk, I won't let her put herself through that again Kat. I don't give a shit if you're sober, she needs her own space and you need to raise those boys, not her."

Before Kat could say anything Juice walked into the clubhouse. He paused long enough to say hi to the boys and smile at Lynn, and then he was off to change for work.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Lynn was cleaning up Juice's room when her dad knocked on the door. "Come in."

Chibs smiled at the sight of his daughter, she was standing on a chair washing the window. "Looks like you're staying busy."

Lynn huffed, "I don't think the boy has ever cleaned this room before. And don't get me started on the closet, that boy has more Hustlers than I think Tig has."

Chibs laughed, crossing his arms, "Luv, I need to talk to you. Your mum and I do. Can you come out here for a bit?"

Lynn looked at her father for a few minutes, "I don't think she's going to like what I say. You sure she's strong enough to hear it."

Chibs stood up straight, "Aye, she'll be fine. But the two of you have to clear the air and she needs to answer for what she's done. Juice is out there too, to support you."

Lynn sighed, "Alright."

When she came into the common room she saw her mother sitting at one of the small round tables. Juice was standing at the bar with a cup of coffee with Tig. She felt Chibs put a hand on her back and slowly guide her toward the table.

Tig nodded to Juice, "I'll keep everybody out."

Juice walked toward the table, "Thanks bro."

Juice pulled out her chair and Lynn sat down, putting her pack of cigarettes down on the table. Her mother started to reach out for her hands, but recoiled when Lynn glared at her. Juice sat down next to Lynn, while Chibs sat down next to her mother. Lynn just sat there; she wasn't going to be the one to start this, her mother needed to.

Kat took a deep breath and gave her a weak smile, "I'm so glad you're home sweetie. I was…..We were so scared when you left…..but I know why you left…..I was terrible….a terrible mom. I hope we can move pass all that and start fresh. I know your brothers are so glad you're home…."

Lynn shook her head, pointing a finger at her mother, "NO! You don't bring them up to me. You don't get to use them to have a relationship with me. They have nothing to do with this shit between you and me. I made sure they NEVER saw that side of you. So if you're going to use them to worm your way back in, then I'm done talking."

Lynn started to stand, her mother stood up pleading with her, "No, no, ok this is about us sweetie, not the boys. You're right. Please sit down, please hear me out."

Lynn sighed sitting down in her chair, crossing her arms. Kat smiled at her again, "You look great. Your da said you had a real nice life in New Orleans. So you were working and made friends."

Lynn half laughed, lighting a smoke, "Yeah and I found a great support group for child abuse survivors. Talked about my feelings and figured out I was just pissed as hell at you."

Kat swallowed hard, "I'm sure you are, you have every right to be mad at me. I'm so sorry. I had no right to treat you like that." Her face turning red as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Lynn kicked the chair back, her hands slamming into the table, "NO YOU DON'T GET TO CRY! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Juice stood trying to put a hand on her back, but she slapped at him her eyes cutting back to her mother. "YOU DON'T GET OFF THAT EASY! I remember the first time you hit me so hard that I tasted blood in my mouth, I was five and I was crying because I missed my da. You told me that I was a mistake, that he didn't want me, that it was YOU he wanted. That I was just a mistake. Remember? Then when I cried harder because I didn't understand why you hit me and were being so mean, you beat me till I blacked out! REMEMBER? I SURE AS HELL DO! I remember the next day after you sobered up and saw I was limping you bought me a doll and told me not to tell da. REMEMBER? You told me that it was partially my fault for crying. That GOOD GIRLS DIDN'T CRY! WELL FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR Apology."

Lynn tore out of the clubhouse and ran to the side of the building. She heard Tig call her name but she didn't turn around she just ran. Ran until her sides hurt. Tearing through the streets of Charming like a mad woman. She didn't stop until she doubled over onto the grass of the elementary school. She was crying and she knew it, the memories crippling as she thought of all the times she hid bruises. She was so desperate for someone to love her, make her feel safe. She threw up. She barely heard the bike when it pulled up. She kept her head down, trying to get her nerves under control, trying to stop her crying. She felt a hand on her back, she didn't move, she just kept taking deep breaths.

Tig crouched down next to her, "You better now?"

Lynn looked up at him, "Not really."

Tig nodded, "Let's go for a ride doll."

Lynn shook her head, "I don't want to go back there."

Tig held his hand out for her, "Not taking you there. I'm taking you to the cabin. Piney wants to see you. Come on."

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Lynn had never ridden with Tig before, but she found it was a lot like the man. Rough and fast, she clung to him enjoying the air as the bike drove at high speeds toward the cabin. When they pulled up Piney was already sitting outside waiting for them. Lynn got off the bike and gave the old man a wave, "Hey."

Piney chuckled, "That's all I get kid? Get your ass up here and hug an old man."

Lynn went up and hugged Piney, tears falling as she did. Piney kissed her forehead, "It's alright kid. I know." Piney held her for the longest time, letting her get it out. Once she settled down Tig brought her a wet rag for her face and handed her a shot glass of whiskey.

Lynn laughed, "Wow, I think I like the SAMCRO version of therapy, my group back in New Orleans didn't hand out hard liquor."

Piney's laughter rumbled through the mid afternoon air, "Oh kid, Tiggie and I understand the shit you're going through. The thing is neither of us had a parent that wanted to make it better. My old man was a miserable bastard who died before I could beat his ass."

Tig nodded, "I beat the hell out of my dad, left home, and never went back. I can only hope his ass is dead now."

Lynn stared at her shot glass that Tig was filling back up, "So you think I should forgive her?"

Tig and Piney both shook their heads in unison. Piney sighed, "No kid, don't forget EVER. If you forget she could fall back into old habits, but if you at least forgive the past it will let you feel better. Your mom is a straight up bitch, who only thinks of herself. But forgiving someone is for you, not them. It frees you, lets your heart open to others. Something that Tig and I don't know how to do. And you see we are still single because of it. I think you forgive her, but tell her you'll never forget. It gives you peace of mind, but lets her know that you're watching her ass."

Tig nodded, patting her knee, "We need you here, doll. Need you to keep us straight. Your dad is a mess over all this shit. It happened right under his nose. Juice is all twisted up, kids gonna get his ass killed if you take off again. And someone needs to be here to beat your mom's ass. Forgive her, but don't stop reminding her of how fucked up she is, it'll keep her honest."

Lynn nodded staring at her hands, "I just loved New Orleans, it was my place. Somewhere I felt safe for the first time in my whole miserable life. No one hurt me there. I mean I can't even trust Juice."

Tig pulled her chin up so he could look her in the eye, "Happy can tell you that night, Juice didn't sleep with that bitch. He kicked her out before anything happened. Kid was drunk and stupid. You have to cut him a break on that."

Lynn took a deep breath, "But he slept around while I was gone. You can't tell me he didn't."

Tig chuckled, "Yeah he did, but you were gone. You told him to let you go and he tried. But I saw him when he found you; it was the first time in months the kid looked at peace. And besides you were gone too, you can't tell me you didn't fuck around."

Lynn raised an eyebrow at him, "I didn't sleep with anyone."

Tig smirked, "But you screwed around a little. You can't tell me you didn't. Doll, you had needs too."

Lynn smirked, she had a few fun times with Greg's older brother, but she wasn't going to share that. There were lots of things you could do without having sex. Henri had been very patient, but she was too hung up on Juice to sleep with him.

Lynn nodded standing up, "We better get back." She hugged Piney hard, "Will I see you this week old man, or are you going to drink yourself silly all week?"

Piney laughed, "I'll see you this week kid. Take her home Tiggie."

Tig saluted the old man and climbed on his bike. Lynn found herself laughing by the time they pulled back into Teller Morrow. She watched as Juice and her father came out from the garage. She saw something on Juice's face she had never seen before, it looked like he was jealous. The look didn't go unnoticed by Tig. He flung his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "The little pit-bull looks pissed."

Lynn laughed, pushing on his chest, "He's liable to kick your ass for pushing up on his girl."

Tig laughed, "Or he'll nail your ass to the bed and show you just how much he loves you. Either way baby I'm getting shit going for you."

Lynn waited till they were inside the clubhouse and she kissed Tig's cheek, "You better watch out or people will start thinking you're a nice guy."

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Lynn was in the shower when Juice came in. He was fuming, why the fuck was she gone all afternoon with Tig? Tig of all fucking people. He sat down on the edge of the bed and balled his fists up on his knees. They were going to have one long ass talk when she got out of the shower.

Lynn got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her. She cracked the door and let Alice out and she saw Juice sitting there, looking pissed as hell. She opened the door, leaning against the door jamb, "Juan Carlos?"

He looked up at her, his lips set in a thin line, "Where were you and Tig all afternoon?"

Lynn bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing, Tig had been right. "He took me to the cabin to see Piney. The two of them just giving me some advice on how to handle my mom."

Juice stood up closing the distance between them, "Why can't you talk to me?"

Lynn sighed, "Because I was mad at you, but they set me straight on a few things. You were a real asshole the night I left. I saw you and that whore."

Juice sighed, his jealousy melting and being replaced with sorrow, "I know. Jesus I'm sorry. I said that, I left you a million messages telling you how sorry I was."

Lynn nodded, her hand going to his chest, she stared at her hand as she rubbed the spot where her name was. She looked up at him; his breathing was hard, she leaned in and kissed his jaw, "I know you're sorry. I'm sorry I left, but I felt I had too." She started to walk away from him and he grabbed her wrist, bring her back to him.

Juice walked her back up against the wall, his hand brushing at her wet hair, his brown eyes were looking at her bare shoulders, "Did you have a guy there?"

Lynn studied his face, "I had a few dates and one guy that tried, but I couldn't."

Juice looked into her hazel eyes, "Why couldn't you?"

Lynn smiled, her hand going to his cheek, "He wasn't you."

Juice growled as he leaned down and kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth. Taste her as deep as he could. His hand wrapping through her wet hair pulling her closer to him. She felt his hips grind into hers as he pulled away, his eyes were closed and his voice was low and gravelly, "I need you Lynn."

Lynn nodded, breathless, her hand going to the knot of her towel; she let it fall between them. Juice picked her up gripping her ass hard, her legs going around his waist. His lips trailing down her neck. He pushed her back on the bed looking like an animal as he looked her up and down. He pulled off his work shirt and pulled his tee shirt over his head and threw it aside. He moved on top of her, kissing her breasts, sucking hard on her nipples. He kissed down her belly. He roughly pushed her legs back and buried his face into her hot and throbbing core. His lips sucking hard on her clit, until she came hard.

He stood up watching her come down, one finger going inside her, teasing her. While his other hand helped him get his jeans down and his boxers. He was on her again, kissing and biting at her skin. Her teeth leaving marks all over his chest, her hand moving up and down his hard shaft that was between them. He flipped her over and she moaned as he got her on all fours. When he gripped her ass and thrust into her she screamed out his name, "Juan Carlos!" He increased his speed, pulling at her hair, making her groan more.

Their bodies slamming together, sweat dripping from both of them as they came together. Juice groaning and biting into her shoulder blade. Lynn felt her knees give out and she fell into the bed with him on top of her. She smiled as she listened to him still moaning into her hair, their bodies still connected.

Juice moved her hair and kissed her neck, "Damn I missed you babe."

Lynn smiled looking over her shoulder at him, "I couldn't tell."

Juice rolled her over his hand gently working at her breast, "I'm still the only guy that's ever….right?"

Lynn leaned up kissing him hard, her eyes staring into his, "Yes baby. I swear on my brothers."

Juice grinned like a kid, "I kind of think it's hot."

Lynn sighed pulling his mouth back down to hers. They went for round two this time; he took her gently, taking his time to love her, worshipping each inch of her body. When they were done, they laid holding each other.

Juice glanced at the clock, "I got to go. We have a met tonight. I'll be late."

Lynn sat up watching him get dressed; she pulled the cover up as she leaned against the head board, "Be safe, ok?"

Juice nodded. Once he was dressed he came over and kissed her again hard, he smirked, "When I get home you can wear my kutte and ride me."

She smirked against his lips, "Dirty bastard." She felt better than she had in months when he shot her that goofy ass smile on his way out the door.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

There was a pounding on her door. Lynn rolled over and looked at the clock it was three in the morning. She reached over to the other side of the bed and found it empty. She jumped from the bed opening the door. Half Sack stood there pale as a ghost, "Lynn some of the guys got hurt. Your dad called and asked for you to get the first aid kits ready. He said someone got shot."

Lynn rubbed her eyes, "Shit, ok, what do we have in the way of supplies?" She followed him into the common room in her yoga pants and one of Juice's shirts.

Once they got everything together she frowned, "Sack, call Chief Unser, tell him we need an EMT kit. He should be able to get one."

Sack stared at her, "Why do we need one of those?"

Lynn rolled her eyes, "They have surgical supplies in them, good for taking out bullets. Now move your ass."

Chief Unser pulled in just as the guys did. As he talked to Clay, Sack ran the EMT pack into Lynn who had already set up the Redwood Table for whatever she needed. She scanned the room as the guys started coming in. Happy had a large gash across his forehead. Bobby was holding his shoulder. Her heart was pounding in her ears until she saw her dad and Juice come in with Kozic, Tig carrying Quinn.

Chibs yelled over his shoulder, "He took a bullet to the thigh. Hit an artery it's bleeding like a bitch."

Lynn nodded snapping on a pair of gloves, "Bring him in here. On the table."

Lynn watched as the guys loaded him on the table. Quinn groaned, "I'm fine. Just a flesh wound."

Lynn grabbed a pair of scissors cutting up the side of his pant leg, "Damn. Sack get me some whiskey." She leaned over Quinn, "Rane, this is going to hurt like a bitch, so drink up. Sack is going to get you some pain killers, but I can't put you out. So I'm going to have to dig the bullet out and stitch you up without anything."

Quinn stared at her, "Alright, just fucking do it." Lynn nodded; she cleaned out the wound first.

She motioned to her dad, "You go on take care of the others, I have him. I need Tig and Juice to help me hold him down. He's gonna have to stay still, or I'll kill him."

Chibs grabbed her wrist, "You sure you can do this?"

Lynn laughed, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Happy was leaning against the door frame, "You done this before girl?"

Lynn shot him a look, "I've worked on members of Le Malin, in New Orleans. This is nothing."

Juice watched as Happy's face looked shocked, he made a mental note to ask who the hell the Le Malin was later. He watched in awe as his girl set to working on Quinn. When he started screaming and thrashing she got up on the table almost on top of him, holding down his good leg with her knee. While digging out the bullet.

Once Lynn got the bullet out, she got off the table and gave Quinn more whiskey. She touched his cheek, "Karla is going to kick your ass for this."

Quinn chuckled, "Yeah, so if you want to let me die that might be better for my health."

Lynn shook her head, "Not a chance big guy. I have to stitch it up now, and then we'll get you to bed and you can call Karla." Juice watched her as she took two large gulps of the whiskey and set back to closing the wound.

When she was done she had the guys carry Quinn back to a dorm room. She moved into the common room sitting down in front of Happy and closing the wound on his head. When all the injured were back in dorm rooms and asleep she looked around the room. There was blood and chaos everywhere.

Chibs watched as his daughter grabbed a bottle of whiskey and sunk into a chair lighting a smoke. He came over and sat down across from her, she gave him a sleepy smile handing the bottle to him. He took a drink and handed it back, "You did real fuckin' good luv. Where'd you learn that shite from?"

Lynn chuckled, "My friend Greg, his brother is a big wig in the Le Malin. He called me one night after I started my training and asked if I could help his guy Daniel patch up a few guys. When I got there it was a blood bath, it was bad da, I spent the night stitching up guys and pulling bullets from them. I did it a few more times working next to their docs, I learned a shit load. I'm a good combat medic like my da."

Chibs nodded, "Aye you are darlin'. Probably saved Quinn's ass tonight."

Lynn laughed, "Good he'll owe me one. I plan on making sure next time you kidnap me I remind him of that."

Chibs sighed reaching across the table grabbing her hand, "I'm glad you're home. Tell me you're staying."

Lynn nodded, "I am. But I need a job and a place of my own. I need some space da."

Chibs nodded, "I think we can do that darlin'."

**Ok, there you go! The Le Malin, is my own creation, kind of like the French mob. Le Malin means the evil one in French. They will come into play soon, not in a bad way. Thanks again for reading! Hugs, Kaye**


	7. Oooops

Chapter 7…Ooops

**Thank you for all the support for this one! I hope you enjoy this one. It's a little fluffy. So hang on to your sits**** Hugs, Kaye**

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Lynn walked into her apartment that she had been sharing with Juice for the last three months and she wanted to scream. She had just worked a twenty four hour shift for the Lodi Rescue Squad and now she walked into the apartment to a freaking mess. There were dishes all over the kitchen and beer bottles. Well at least she knew he had company while she was working. She bent down picking up his clothes as she walked toward the bedroom. When she opened the door she wanted to spit nails, laying half on and half off the bed was her man, with the XBOX controller still in his hand. She walked over to the bed and kicked his foot, "Juan Carlos! Juan Carlos Ortiz!"

Juice's head snapped up, "Babe?"

Lynn growled, "Yes babe, what the fuck did you do to our apartment?"

Juice rolled over on the bed and gave her a tired smile, he yawned, "Oh a few of the guys came over to watch the fight. I figured you won't care because you were gone."

Lynn couldn't believe this, she had worked her ass off for twenty four hours, been throwing up every ten minutes and this asshole had totally fucked up her place and acted like she'd be alright with it. She felt like crying, her stomach rolled again, she dashed into the bathroom, making it just in time.

She felt awful; she felt his hand on her back. When she looked over her shoulder she wanted to cry, he had so much love and worry in his brown eyes. Juice knelt down next to her, "You alright babe? Can I do anything?" She shook her head, returning her head to the toilet again.

After it passed he helped her into bed, grabbing her a tee shirt and helping her change her clothes, "Lynnie, do you want me to get you anything?"

Lynn lay back on the bed, "No, can you just hold me till I fall asleep? I'm so sorry, I was mad, the house is a mess. I've been sick since yesterday."

Juice slid into the bed beside her, his arms going around her, he kissed her forehead, "Don't worry about the house, when you wake up it will be clean. I promise." Lynn just nodded her head letting sleep finally take her.

Lynn woke up a few hours later, she went into the living room and was surprised to see that he had cleaned the apartment, it even smelled like pine. She could hear Juice in the kitchen; she walked in and leaned against the door jamb. Juice turned around from the stove and grinned at her, "Hey babe, you feeling better?"

Lynn smiled, "Yeah, maybe I just needed a nap. What'cha making?"

Juice smiled and motioned for her to sit down at the small kitchen table. Lynn did just smirking at her man as he piled food onto their plates. Juice poured her orange juice and set it down; he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, "I made breakfast for dinner. Hope that's alright, my gram use to make that all the time when I was living with her, kind of like comfort food."

Juice slid the plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of her. Lynn stared at the eggs, the smell hitting her like a brick wall. She jumped up from the table and barely made it to the bathroom. Juice was at her side, "Baby what the hell is wrong? Should we go to ER?"

Lynn sat back across from the toilet; she felt tears building up in her eyes. Her hand going to her stomach, it was all hitting her, she was late for her period, her mother had always vomited at the smell of eggs when she was pregnant with the boys. Lynn's eyes were wide, "Oh God, Juan Carlos what if I'm pregnant?"

Juice stumbled back a few steps; he pulled himself down to the edge of the tub, his heart beating hard in his chest. What the fuck had he done? He swallowed hard, "I thought you were on the pill?"

Lynn let a few tears roll down her cheeks, she was hurt and sad, a baby wasn't a death sentence for God sakes, "I am on the pill, but remember last month I was on antibiotics and we came home from the clubhouse and things happened. God Juan Carlos thank you for the support."

Lynn tried to pull herself up from the floor and storm out of the bathroom, but he caught her around the waist, his lips brushing the back of her neck, "Babe, I don't say that I'm not here, I'm just….shit…I'm scared. But having a baby with you would be great; I just figured it would be later, down the road. Maybe after we got married."

Lynn sagged in his arms, tears running down her face, "I'm sorry. I know, I didn't want to have a baby yet either. Maybe I'm not; I need to take a test."

Juice kept kissing her neck; he slowly turned her around, once she was facing him he smiled at her, "Babe I'll go pick one up, you laid down. I'll bring you some toast. No matter what it's going to be fine." Lynn sighed leaning against his chest, when Juice told her things would be alright she knew she could believe him.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Juice stood in front of the pregnancy test completely confused. Why didn't someone tell him there were a hundred fucking different kinds of tests? He was starting to grab one when he heard Gemma's voice behind him.

Gemma couldn't believe her eyes when she rounded the corner at the drug store and saw Juice standing in front of the pregnancy tests. She chuckled to herself as his hand went to one test, then he'd withdraw, then he'd reach for another. It was almost painful. Gemma walked up behind him, "Need some help?"

Juice jumped a foot in the air, "Oh Gemma hi. I …. Well we….. You know things happen….I …. Lynn."

Gemma laughed, "Ok stop, I can't take anymore. This one is easy and it's fast."

Juice looked relieved as she put a test into his hand, "Thanks Gemma I can't thank you enough."

Gemma put her hand on her hip, "Does her dad know you knocked her up yet?"

Juice swallowed hard, he'd rather be facing Happy in the ring, then standing there in front of Gemma talking about how Chibs was going to beat his ass. "We haven't said anything, we don't know for sure."

Gemma smirked, "Oh baby if she didn't know you won't be here getting the test. She's sick?"

Juice nodded, staring at the hateful test in his hand, "Yeah, she's been throwing up, her stomach is really upset."

Gemma sighed, the boy was hopeless, "Come on we'll get her some crackers and ginger ale, it will help."

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

By the time Juice got home Lynn had forced down most of her toast. She was sitting on the bed hugging her knees when he came in with crackers and ginger ale. "What's this?"

Juice sighed, he looked green, "I ran into Gemma, she helped me, said the crackers would help."

Lynn groaned as he held the test out to her. She headed into the bathroom and he followed close behind her, she looked at him, "Juan Carlos I can do this part alone."

Juice looked at her wide eyed, "Oh ok, I'll wait on the bed."

Once she was finished she came in and sat down next to him putting the test on the nightstand. They sat in silence holding each other's hands. Juice was wondering what the hell he was going to do when they told Chibs. While Lynn was picturing the dark skinned babies with hazel eyes, she pictured Juan Carlos' beautiful smile on the little ones face. She got up her nerve and looked at the test, a positive sign staring back at her; she put her hand on her belly. She was carrying his child, their child. She turned around and smiled at him, "It's positive."

Juice had so many emotions run through him as she said that, he was going to be a dad. They were going to have a family; he smiled at her, "A baby."

Lynn nodded, "A baby. Are you alright?"

Juice stood up and wrapped his arms around her, "Yeah baby, I'm great, just please don't make me tell your dad alone." Lynn laughed as she relaxed into his embrace, his hand moving to her stomach and gently rubbing her still flat stomach.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Chibs was sitting watching Juice as the kid worked on a bike, the brakes were shoot and the kid was having a hell of a time getting the pads off. Chibs walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, Juice jumped a foot in the air, "Jesus boy, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Juice took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, just on edge today."

Chibs nodded, "Everything alright at home?"

Juice sighed he needed to take his balls into hand and tell the man, "Can we talk over by the ring."

Chibs raised an eyebrow at him, "Aye."

They walked in silence toward the ring, Juice figured if he was going to kick his ass at least he won't have far to go to crawl into the clubhouse. Juice bounced on the balls of his feet while Chibs lit a smoke and stared at him, "Ok kid, spill it. You look like you're gonna puke."

Juice took a deep breath, "Lynn's having a baby."

Chibs just stared at him, a small grin spreading across his face, Chibs took a long drag on his smoke, "So you're telling me I'm gonna be a granddad?"

Juice nodded, "If you want to beat my …. Ass… I get it….we weren't careful. But I love your daughter and I'll marry her…just as soon as she'll let me."

Chibs laughed, scaring the kid as he pulled him into a hard man hug. "Welcome to the family boy! Jesus, I'm gonna be a granddad."

Juice smiled as they pulled away from each other, "I'm really sorry we didn't do it in the right order."

Chibs laughed, "Shite, if that was the case we'd all be fucked. Lynn was a happy surprise too. I like how nervous you were, shows ya give a shite what I think. It's gonna be fine Juicer, take a deep breath daddy."

Juice smiled, "Yeah, I'm gonna be a dad."

Chibs clapped him on the back, "Just think at least you'll be able to play with the kid's toys."

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Two months after telling everyone about their new addition, Juice talked Lynn into a quick ceremony at town hall. They stood in the court room with everyone in club in attendance. Chibs smiled, thinking that usually they were in that room for other reasons, but today he was watching his little girl get married.

Even though Lynn and Kat were not on the best of terms, Kat was thrilled to be there too. Her daughter looked beautiful in the light blue shift dress. Chibs grabbed Kat's hand and winked at her, they were going to be grandparents.

Lynn didn't think she could shake more as Juice held her hands and stared into her eyes. He promised to love her forever and she him. There was no getting rid of each other now, they were a family.

**Sorry this one was short, but I wanted to get this little update out there! Hope you enjoy**** Kaye**


	8. Pushing Through It

Chapter 8…Pushing Through It

**Sorry I've been so long posting an update, I've been focusing on Hard to Love. But here is a small update for this one! I haven't forgotten about this one! So enjoy! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Breathe A Sigh-**

"PUSH Lynn!" Juice all but screamed as she bore down, his hand exploding from her squeezing it. Juice looked back at the doctor just in time to see the head slip out of his wife. Juice kissed Lynn's cheek, "That's it baby. Can you see it?"

Lynn was crying as she reached between her legs and felt the head. The doctor smiled at her, "One more push, come on Lynn let's have this baby."

Lynn squeezed Juice's hand and pushed again, a few seconds later their baby's cries filled the air. The doctor put the baby on Lynn's chest and handed Juice the scissors to cut the cord. Lynn stared at her husband, "It's a boy, we have a little boy."

After cutting the cord, Juice grinned like a fool, a few stray tears falling from his eyes, "Look at our boy, baby just look at him." Juice leaned down and kissed his wife, resting his forehead to hers, "You did real fucking good baby, I'm so proud of you Lynnie."

Lynn nodded, "I love you so much Juan Carlos."

Juice smiled, "I love you too, I'm gonna go out and tell the others. I'll be right back alright?"

Lynn nodded, letting him kiss her one more time.

Juice walked toward the waiting room his heart thumping in his chest, he couldn't believe it, he was a dad. He had someone that was part of him and Lynn; he smiled as he entered the waiting room. All of his brothers standing, Chibs got to him first, "Well brother how are they?"

Juice's smile was as bright as a hundred watt bulb, "It's a boy, Juan Carlos Jr, eight pounds two ounces. She did fucking great!"

Chibs crushed him to his chest, "Thank the fucking lord!"

Juice was surrounded by his brothers, getting congrats and hugs. When he looked over he saw his grandmother wiping tears from her eyes. He walked over and knelt down, "You alright gram?"

Helen Ortiz wiped at her eyes and cupped her grandson's cheek, "I've never been happier."

Juice's smile got even bigger, "You want to go in and see them?"

Helen nodded her as Juice helped her up, he motioned to Kat and Chibs, "Come on, let's go see my boy."

When they opened the door the nurse had just put Juan Carlos into her arms. She was exhausted and her body hurt, but she was so happy, "Hey you guys want to meet our son?"

Kat and Helen walked in front of the men and made their way slowly over to the little bundle in Lynn's arms. Kat started tearing up, "Oh baby, he's so beautiful."

Lynn smiled, "Thanks mom, Helen do you want to hold him?" Juice and Lynn had talked about it in great detail; Helen had been spending more and more time with them in Charming. Lynn adored the small woman that was everything her mother wasn't.

Helen nodded tears streaming down her face; Juice helped her into a chair. He took the baby from Lynn kissing his little cheek and handed his son to his grandmother. Juice knelt down and watched as the older woman looked over every inch of the newest Ortiz. Helen looked up at her grandson, "He's so beautiful, he looks just like you did when you were born. I wish your mother was here."

Juice nodded, his throat closing up, "Me too gram, me too."

Helen laughed when little JC stretched and yawned, "I think he needs to see his grandparents."

Kat took him next loving on him, as Chibs looked over her shoulder at the little boy. Kat turned to her husband, "Your turn grandpa."

Chibs nodded, everyone could see the emotion in the man's usually hard face. He took his grandson and just stared at him, taking one of his little hands and watching it wrap around his calloused finger, "Ya got a grip on ya don't ya wee one? You love your pops? Do you? Your pops sure loves the hell out of you." Chibs walked over to his daughter and handed her back the baby, kissing his daughter's forehead, "I'm so proud of ya lass. I've never been so proud."

Lynn nodded tears coming down her face, "I love you da."

Chibs nodded, his voice cracking, "I love you too darlin'."

**-Breathe A Sigh-**

Two weeks after getting home and Juice couldn't believe that one little baby could shit that much. He sighed putting yet another shitty diaper into the trash can. His son wiggled all over the changing table. Juice smiled down at him, "What's going on little man? You hungry? Want me to get mommy?"

Lynn stood in the doorway watching her two boys, she laughed, "I see you two only want me for my boobs."

Juice picked up little JC and smirked at her, "Well, it is one of my favorite things about you and my little buddy just can't live without them."

Lynn smiled taking her son from his father, she sat down on the bed with her back against the headboard, "I think you can't live without them too."

Juice laid down on the bed next to them and laughed, "Damn straight, love me some tits."

Lynn stared at him, "You mean you love MY TITS, right dear?"

Juice nodded, his hand tracing a pattern on her jeans, he looked up at her and smiled, "Yup, no one has tits like you baby."

Lynn pushed his hand away and laughed, "You heard the doctor not for another four weeks."

Juice groaned, "What about a blow job?"

Lynn shook her head, "Jesus, not in front of the baby, why do you talk like that?"

Juice looked over at his son who was now greedily eating away at his mother's breast, "He doesn't know what I'm saying."

Lynn just rolled her eyes, "I would like his first word to be mama or dada not tit or blow job."

Juice rolled on his back looking at the ceiling, "So no 'fun time' for daddy?"

Lynn walked over and laid the baby down in his bassinet, she turned back around and sighed. Her husband was such a fucking kid sometimes. She moved toward the bed, crawling up him. Juice looked up at her and grinned wide as she unbuckled his pants. When her lips hit his cock, Juice groaned, his hand going to her head, slowly guiding her as she worked him up and down. He could feel his release coming; it was intense as her tongue swirled around him. When she took him deep he couldn't hold it any longer, he gripped her hair hard as he came.

Afterward she moved up next to him, smiling, her hand going to his chest, "Feel better?"

Juice nodded his head, trying to catch his breath, "Fuck yeah I feel better. Damn baby, how the hell did you learn how to suck cock like that?"

Lynn laughed, "Well my two best friends are gay."

Juice smiled at her, "I love those guys."

Lynn lightly touched his chest, "Well I was wondering, I want to go down there and see them. Neither one of them can get away and they need to meet their niece."

Juice sighed; the blow job had been her way of buttering up to him so she could take off to New Orleans. He stood up and buckled his belt, "I can't get away right now. I'll see what I can do maybe in a few months."

Lynn sighed rolling her eyes, "Juan Carlos I can go alone, for Christ sakes I'll come back. I just want to pay them a visit."

Juice shook his head, now pulling on his kutte; he wanted to get as far away from this argument as he could, "No Lynn, I don't want you leaving without me. Now that's the end of it."

Juice turned to leave, Lynn had all she could take, she picked up the vase on the nightstand and threw it at Juice. The vase hitting him square in the back. Juice turned around in a blind rage he charged her, grabbing her by the neck, "I SAID NO! NOW KNOCK YOUR SHIT OFF."

As soon as Juice realized what he was doing he let go of her. Lynn sank to the floor, flinching away from him. Juice hated himself, after all the years of abuse he had scared her. Juan Carlos started screaming in his bassinet. Lynn didn't look at him, she just started to get up, her voice was small, "I'll get him."

Juice gently took hold of her waist pulling her against his chest, "I'm fucking sorry alright. But you can't go throwing shit at me. Now just sit down here and I'll get him."

Lynn nodded her head, sitting on the edge of the bed. She took deep breaths as she watched Juice go over and pick up their son. Juice rocked the baby back and forth in his arms, "It's alright little buddy, mommy and daddy were just being assholes. Just relax little." As Juice soothed their son, Lynn sat on the bed, tears silently falling from her eyes.

It took him awhile, but he finally got the baby back to sleep. He went over to Lynn and helped her off the bed moving them into the living room. Once he had shut the bedroom door he turned to Lynn, who was wiping tears from her cheeks.

Juice sighed sitting down on the coffee table across from her, "What the hell is going on with you, babe?"

Lynn was crying so hard, she was starting to hyperventilate, "I….I …don't…know. I'm….sorry…I'm so fucking….sorry….please don't be….mad….at ….me."

Juice sighed, putting his hand on her cheek, "Babe, I could never be mad at you. I'm sorry I lost my shit when you threw the vase at me, but baby you know what kind of shit I do for the club. I love you baby, I'm so sorry I scared you."

Lynn leaned forward and fell into his arms, sobbing into his chest, "I'm so sorry."

Juice brushed her hair out of her face, "Babe, I'll go talk to Jax. Maybe he will let me go with you guys for a few days. Maybe we do need to get away."

Lynn looked at him, her eyes going wide, "You'd do that for me?"

Juice nodded, gently kissing her, "Babe, I'd do anything for you. Now let me see what Jax says before you get too excited."

Lynn nodded, "Thank you for at least trying." Juice nodded, running his knuckles down the side of her face, he was worried about his girl, he'd never seen her like this. Maybe getting away was just what they all needed.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Juice couldn't wait to get out of the car when they pulled up to Greg and Dan's condo just outside of the French Quarter. He hated not having his bike, but he didn't like the idea of Lynn driving. He wanted her to be able to take care of Juan Carlos if he needed her. So he had left his bike back in Charming, with Half-Sack scaring the kid that if there was one mark on his ride when he got back he'd be No-Sack.

Greg and Dan flung open their door, Lynn ran to them hugging both men. Juice carried the baby, smiling as he listened to his wife, say hello to her friends. Greg stepped around her and smiled at Juice, "There's our guys! Give me my godson!"

Juice laughed handing over the baby, he watched as the two men became totally taken with his son. After dinner, Juice went out on their patio to smoke. He was staring out at the city lights when he felt a hand on his back. He turned to see Dan, who handed him a beer, "You did real fucking good with them."

Juice took a drink of his beer and looked in at Lynn who was talking to Greg and laughing, "She's been sad, not sure why. Everything seems to be going alright at home."

Dan nodded, "I think she's got a little case of the baby blues. You bringing her here, it will be good for her. Greg will help her."

Juice looked at Dan, "So what you're here to help me?"

Dan took a sip of his beer and laughed, "Oh I'm just a gay paramedic, I won't assume to fix a bad ass biker like you."

Juice laughed, "Yeah, bad ass. Did she tell you I love it when she calls me that?"

Dan laughed, "She tells us everything. Don't worry we'll make sure when you guys leave she'll be right as rain. Just be patient with her."

Juice nodded looking back over the city. That night when he crawled into bed next to wife, she snuggled a little closer to him. He kissed her head and pulled her close, maybe Dan was right this little trip was just what they needed. Just what she needed and god knew that he'd give her anything, if she'd just be happy.

**Ok, just a short update, but I had a few requests to update this one, so there you go! Hope you enjoy**** Hugs, Kaye**


End file.
